Falling For You
by charismatic
Summary: **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOT...6/22!!! ** Life during the 7th year of the Marauders and the ones they love. This twisted fic is loaded with romance and drama. It's your innocence gone bad.
1. Prologue

Falling For You  
**  
_Prologue ~ Third Year_**  
  
_"I can't believe you!" Lily Evans said staring at her butterbeer stained dress.  
  
"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize?" James Potter retorted. He couldn't believe Lily, his best friend, was being so superficial about a dress.  
  
"That's not going to help my dress!" Lily yelled. She couldn't believe James was being so unlike him. She had took a long time to prepare for her first date and she had picked out her favorite dress and now it was all ruin.  
  
"It's just a dress." James said.  
  
"Just a dress?! This is my favorite dress!" Lily exclaimed. How could James be so insensitive.  
  
"This date is a disaster." James said.  
  
"All thanks to you!" Lily said.  
  
"Fine. Be like that. I'm going back to Hogwarts. Stay here if you like." James said and left the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Stupid git, Lily thought, I never ever want to talk to him again._  
  
A/N: That's a short prologue I know. Chapter 1 will be up shortly. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't recognize the characters, then they are mine. Other than that, they are all the creation of J.K. Rowling. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Lily!!!!" Stephanie Valentine exclaimed.  
  
"What-tt?" Lily Evans asked. She was daydreaming yet again.  
  
"Have you been listening to me at all?" Steph asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. My mind just kind of drifted away for a second." Lily apologized.  
  
"It's ok." Steph said. She was used to her best friend always drifting away. Lily was such a dreamer at times.  
  
"So what did you have to tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know what to do about Severus!" Steph exclaimed. "He asked me out earlier today."  
  
"Really? What did you say to him?" Lily pumped Steph for information.  
  
"Well I just told him yes because I felt bad for him." Steph said.  
  
"But you don't like him!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I know. That's why I feel so confused. I don't want to reject him because then he'll be all heartbroken." Steph said and asked. "So what should I do, Lils?"  
  
"I think you should go on a date with him once and then just tell him you don't feel anything between us." Lily suggested.  
  
"Hmmm...that doesn't sound too bad." Steph said thinking over Lily's advice.  
  
"Of course it doesn't. I, Lily Evans, am the best advice giver." Lily said pointing to herself.  
  
"Don't be so cocky." Steph said and threw a pillow at Lily.  
  
"Not another pillow fight." Lily said in horror. The last time they had one of those, they were so loud that they ended up with a week's detention scrubbing trophies. Lily shuddered at the thought. It was the worst thing they had to do.  
  
"Nah. We can have another pillow fight next time. I just feel like resting tonight." Steph said.  
  
"Good. I don't really want to get detention again." Lily said relieved.  
  
"So who were daydreaming about before?" Steph asked curiously. She had a feeling it was James Potter even though Lily would never admit it.  
  
"Do you ever mind your own business?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope." Steph said not missing a beat.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Night Steph." Lily said.  
  
"Night." Steph said and went back to plan how she would tell Severus that she just didn't feel the same way he felt about her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next morning..  
  
"Oh look guys. It's Steph and Lily." Sirius Black said cheerfully. He was in a great mood. He had came back from a great date yesterday with Alexandra Danilina, a Ravenclaw 6th year. They had a lot going on. (a/n: wink wink)  
  
"Oh great." James Potter muttered as Lily and Steph were walking towards them.  
  
"Hey guys." Lily and Steph said.  
  
Lily turn towards him. "Four eyes." She said before taking a seat.  
  
"Carrot top."  
  
"Will you guys stop with the remarks?" Remus Lupin said acting as the peacemaker he always was. (a/n: my sweeeet Remus. I love him!)  
  
"Yeah seriously." Steph said.  
  
"She/He started it!" Lily and James said at the same time.  
  
The others just cracked up at the sound of the old married couple. Lily and James just shot each other stares of death.  
  
"We have Potions first today." Steph moaned. She did not want to see Severus.  
  
"I can't wait. That slimy git is going down." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Severus?" Steph asked.  
  
"Steph, you are being too nice calling him by his first name. Snape or slimy git is more appropriate." Sirius said munching on a piece of bacon.  
  
"I think Steph likes Snape." Peter Pettigrew squeaked.  
  
"I do not!" Steph exclaimed. Peter could be so annoying sometimes with all his pointless remarks.  
  
"No one could possibly like that slimy git." James said.  
  
"How do you know?" Lily asked. "I just might have a huge crush on him and you wouldn't even know!"  
  
"You have bad taste in men, Lily." James said.  
  
"That ended in the 3rd year after that horrendous date with you." Lily said.  
  
"That was 4 years ago!" James exclaimed. "I can't believe you still remember it."  
  
"Of course I remember it. Any person would remember the worst night of their lives." Lily said.  
  
This shut James up for a minute before they had to go to their Head Boy and Girl meeting with Dumbledore. They said good bye to their friends and went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What's the password again?" James asked.  
  
"How could you forget it? It's lemon drops." Lily said and the door opened.  
  
Dumbledore welcomed them in and told them to take a seat.  
  
"I wanted to speak to both of you about the Yule Ball." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What about it?" James asked.  
  
"Should we have one?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes." James and Lily said at the same time. Wow, Lily thought, it was the first thing they had agreed on for a very long time.  
  
"I thought you would say that also." Dumbledore said. "Well that's about it. The both of you may go back to your classes."  
  
Lily and James hurried out of Dumbledore's office heading for Potions class which both of them hated.  
  
"Why are you walking so fast?" James asked. "You can't actually be eager to go to Wilson's class?"  
  
"Ew.. no. I don't want him taking off any house points. We lost enough for every meeting we go to. He's so unfair." Lily stated.  
  
"We're still late for class. Why can't you just slow down?" James asked.  
  
"The more time we waste, the more house points we lose. Do you want that to happen?" Lily asked clenching her teeth. James could be so frustrating most of the time.  
  
"No." James said quietly. They walked in silence to Potions class and Professor Wilson took off 20 points from the both of them.  
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter 1! Like it? Hate it? Post all your comments in the box below. Thank you very much. By the way, this is an Lily and James love/hate fic if you haven't figured it out by now. Go review you lazy bum. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I can't take any of this!" Stephanie Valentine exclaimed. She put her parchments of homework aside.  
  
"What's the matter Steph?" Lily asked.  
  
"The matter is that I don't know what to do about Severus!" Steph exclaimed. She buried her head in her hands. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. Tonight was going to be their first date. She was just doing homework with Lily in the Gryffindor common room to pass time.  
  
"Didn't we go over this already?" Lily asked. She was continuing to do her homework. She had to or else she'll go into another one of her daydreams.  
  
"Yes we did but now I don't know if that is the right thing to do." Steph said.  
  
"I think it is a good plan." Lily said.  
  
"Hm..I need to stop thinking about this." Steph said. She needed something else to preoccupy her mind.  
  
"Mhmm.." was all Lily said.  
  
"So who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" Steph asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know yet. Some boys have asked me but I said no to them. I want to go with the perfect date." Lily said.  
  
"What about James? Did he asked you yet?" Steph questioned her.  
  
"What made you think of him? Of course he didn't ask me. We hate each other!" Lily said.  
  
"I think he would be the perfect date for you." Steph mumbled.  
  
"I heard that and I disagree." Lily said.  
  
"You disagree with anything that involves James." Steph said.  
  
"He's an annoying little git." Lily said.  
  
"Weren't the both of you best friends during the first couple of years at Hogwarts?" Steph asked. Steph had came into Hogwarts during their 4th year and immediately became great friends with Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus. Peter on the otherhand didn't seem to like her very much. Not that she liked him either. He scared her sometimes by just staring right through her in class. Nobody else noticed and she never told anyone, even Lily.  
  
"Yes. But that was before he became the guy he is. His ego is as big as the Great Hall." Lily said.  
  
"His ego is not that big. I think he's rather nice. So what happened that change your friendship?" Steph asked. Lily had never told her what happened during her 3rd year.  
  
"Well, let's just put it this way, we went on a date and it was a disaster. He turned out to be a guy I didn't know anymore." Lily said. When she thought about her first years at Hogwarts, she missed having James as a best friend. They had drifted farther apart during the years after the date. He used to be so funny and nice to her. She actually thought they might stay that way for the rest of their lives. She wished the James now could be the same as before. Nice, funny, and caring.  
  
"So that's it?" Steph asked. "That's the reason you guys are always bickering?"  
  
"Pretty much." Lily said.  
  
"I can't believe it! I thought it was going to be something major like you were going out with James and he cheated on you." Steph said.  
  
"James would never cheat on me." Lily said.  
  
"How do you know?" Steph asked with a curious look. Maybe Lily didn't tell her everything that had gone on.  
  
"Just a best friend intuition." Lily said.  
  
"I thought you didn't consider him as a best friend." Steph pointed out.  
  
Lily flushed slightly. "Well ex-best friend intuition then."  
  
"Right." Steph muttered under her breath. Lily definitely still had some feelings for James whether she admitted it or not. Maybe I can ask Sirius to help me hook them up again, she thought. A switch went on in her head. This was going to be so fun. Not realizing that she had dazed out with a big grin on her face.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing." Steph said. "Look, I'm going to go find Sirius and the others. I'll tell you about my date with Severus later."  
  
"What about your homework?" Lily asked.  
  
This brought Steph back to reality for a second but she pushed the thought away. Homework could wait. Hooking her best friend up with a great guy was much more important. "I'll do it tomorrow." She said and left the common room to find Sirius.  
  
She saw Remus on her way looking for Sirius and asked if he knew where Sirius was.  
  
"I think he's in the library." Remus said. Steph thanked him and quickened her pace to the library. She went through each aisle of the library looking for Sirius and finally found him snogging with a 7th year Hufflepuff. She couldn't see her face clearly but she thought it had to be Ginger Adams with the brown hair and golden streaks.  
  
"Sirius!" Steph yelled out. She hope Madame Lockers didn't hear her.  
  
Immediately, Sirius jumped back from Ginger. His hair was a mess and a few buttons were unbuttoned on his robe.  
  
"Hey Steph. What did you want?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Can I speak to you privately?" Steph asked.  
  
"Ok." Sirus said. "Ginny, I'll be back." Ginger got up from the floor and went over to sit on one of the chairs.  
  
Sirius and Steph walked off to a corner in the library.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry for interrupting your snog fest with Ginger." Steph said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha Ha. You should be." Sirius said sticking out his tongue at her.  
  
"Okay, well I was thinking that you could help me hook Lily and James up." Steph said.  
  
"But they hate each other!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so. I think they still have some feelings for one another." Steph said.  
  
"How do you know?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just say that I have this best friend intuition that Lily still has feelings for James but is just too stubborn to admit it." Steph said.  
  
"You do realize they will kill us if they found out." Sirius said.  
  
"Nah. I think they will be rather happy about it." Steph said. "So are you in or out?"  
  
"I'm in." Sirius said with a grin. This could turn out to be fun.  
  
"Well I'll leave you now so you can go snog some more with Ginger."  
  
"Wait. Ginger can wait. So when do you want to start planning this?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"How about 10 o'clock tonight up in the Astronomy Tower?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Okay." Steph said and started her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She went up to her dorm room and started getting ready for her date with Severus.  
  
A/N: That's it! This chapter wasn't that good but don't worry. Chapter 3 will be better. What will happen between Steph and Severus on their date? You shall find out in the next chapter. I'll try to write and post it up soon. Now go review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize like Stephanie Valentine and Ginger Adams. The other characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling who came up with them. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Steph had been on her date with Severus for about two hours and she knew they would never last. She was getting nervous by the second. Severus, on the other hand, seem to be having a great time. He kept on smiling at her. All she could do was give a small smile in return. After they had finished drinking their butterbeers, she decided to break it to him.  
  
Steph looked into his eyes.  
  
"Severus." she whispered.  
  
"Yes Steph?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work out between us." Steph said.  
  
Severus looked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry." Steph said. "It's just that I like another guy." She didn't say who but that was the best excuse she could think of at the moment.  
  
"Who?" Severus asked.  
  
"I think it's better you not knowing." Steph said. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Goodbye."  
  
"Wait." Severus stopped her. He bent down to kiss her once more. "Thank you." he whispered.  
  
Steph left the Three Broomsticks feeling like a weight had been taken off of her. Severus didn't hate her. That was the way she wanted things to be. Now she hurried back to Hogwarts for her meeting with Sirius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Soo..Prongs, who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" Sirius asked while scribbling away on his parchment of Divination homework.  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe that red head in Ravenclaw." James replied.  
  
"What about that red head in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"Lily?" James asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Why not?" Sirius asked and continued. "She'll be the perfect date for you. I know you still have some feelings for her ever since the third year. It's no use hiding that from your best friend."  
  
"I don't think so. I have nothing to hide." James said shooting Sirius a look.  
  
"You have to admit she's pretty." Sirius said.  
  
"Well..yes she is. But Lily has always been gorgeous." James said reluctantly. He hated to admit but the red head was indeed beautiful. Her eyes always stood out. He was always intrigued by them.  
  
"Ah-ha! So now the next step for you is to admit you have feelings for her." Sirius exclaimed. This was getting better. Maybe his plan with Steph would work out sooner than ever.  
  
"I said she was pretty not perfect. She has the worst personality in the school." James said.  
  
"That is not true. Lily is one of the nicest girls in the school." Sirius said.  
  
"Well if you like her so much, why don't you go ask her to the Yule Ball." James retorted.  
  
"I would but I have no feelings for her." Sirius said.  
  
"It's not like you have any feelings for the girls you snog with each night." James said.  
  
Sirius was taken back from the comment. That comment stung a bit especially coming from his friend. "It's just wrong with Lily. We're friends and I would never want to hurt her intentionally."  
  
"Uh-huh." James muttered under his breath.  
  
"Whoa! I better go meet up with Steph now." Sirius said and started to pack up his rolls of parchments.  
  
"For what?" James asked with a raise of his eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to go over some Transfiguration work with her." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Right." James said. He did not believe Sirius at all. First of all, he was the best student in Transfiguration so Sirius would have asked him first, unless it was what he thought.(a/n: in case you didn't get it..my point was for James to think that Sirius was going to snog with Steph but will that happen? You shall read on and see.)  
  
"Yes! I better go!" Sirus exclaimed and ran out of the common room hoping he wouldn't be late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi." Sirius said. This snapped Steph out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh hi. I didn't see you come up." She replied quietly. The night was so still and she was still thinking over tonight's event with Severus. (a/n: oh fine! I'll call him Snape next time even though I'm a bit reluctant..)  
  
"Soo.how was your evening?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It was ok." Steph said.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I went out to Hogsmeade with someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um..Severus." (a/n: okie..change of plans. His name is Severus so there. =P)  
  
"What-t?"  
  
"I went out with Severus tonight." She said firmly.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he asked me."  
  
"So if I asked you out, you would say yes too?"  
  
"No. But that's because I know you wouldn't be too offended by me rejecting you. After all, you do have a reputation for being fickle."  
  
Sirius scowled. This was the second time in the night someone had reminded him about his reputation. So what if he was always changing girlfriends? Well, he wouldn't exactly called them girlfriends. He would snog and then break it off. He just didn't have any feelings for them.  
  
"You don't have to keep on giving me that look." Steph said laughing lightly hoping to lighten the mood in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Uh..so we came to discuss our plans about Lily and James as I recall?"  
  
"Mhmm." Steph replied nodding her head.  
  
"Got any ideas?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Actually I did."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Tell."  
  
"We just have to get them jealous."  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"Well, you go encourage James to go out with some girl in this school and I'll go convince Lily to go out with some guy. They'll get all jealous and everything else will come together as planned."  
  
"I think that might actually work." Sirius said smirking. "First brilliant thing I ever heard from you."  
  
Steph hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Well it's getting late. We better go back to the dorm rooms before any of the teachers find us." Sirius said and took Steph's hand. They ran down the stairs as quickly as they could and reached the Gryffindor dorm rooms in a couple of minutes.  
  
"Phew. That was fun." Steph said laughing while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"We shall do that again some day." Sirius said giving her a wink.  
  
She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, Sirius." She said and went into the dorm room.  
  
"Good night." He whispered but she was already in the room.  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 3. What's going to happen between Lily and James? You will find that out in the next chapter. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you do not recognize belong to me and as for the rest, they belong to J.K.Rowling. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I know this chapter took awhile to come out. :T Writers block. I no longer have writers block so chapters should be coming out much quicker. Thanks to all the reviewers! Scroll down to read all the comments. Now here's the much anticipated chapter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first part of their plan was a success. Sirius had managed to convince James to go to the ball with a Ravenclaw 7th year.  
  
Lily and Steph were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing their history homework when Steph decided to set her part of the plan in action.  
  
"Did you hear that Hannah Summers is going to the ball with James?" Steph asked innocently.  
  
"Mhmm." Lily mumbled. Steph made a face. It was not the reaction she had expected.  
  
"I'm going to the ball with Sirius." Steph said hoping that would make her pay attention.  
  
Lily's head snapped up. "What did you just say?" Her eyes were opened wide in surprise.(a/n: hey~! that kind of rhymed. hehe.)  
  
"I finally got your attention." Steph stated. But Lily obviously did not hear her.  
  
"Did you just say you were going to the ball with Sirius?" Lily asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?" Steph asked.  
  
Lily just looked shock. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Much to your dismay, no, I'm not kidding." Steph said.  
  
"But Sirius is just...not your type." Lily stated.  
  
"Ever hear of 'Opposites Attract'?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"That's just awfully odd."  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, we're going as friends."  
  
Lily looked much more relieved. "Yes. That does make me feel slighty better."   
  
"I heard John Frank is going to ask you to the ball." Steph said casually.  
  
Lily was quiet for a second. She didn't know whether to jump up for joy or scowl at the thought. "Oh." She finally managed to squeak out.  
  
"He would be the perfect dream date wouldn't he?" Steph asked.  
  
"I suppose so." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Steph muttered. She smiled inwardly. Her plan was working exactly as she wanted it to be.  
  
John Frank, was indeed approaching their table. He was looking slightly nervous. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Many of the girls at Hogwarts fancied him. Lily had turned around and googled at him like he had four heads.  
  
"Hey Lily." He said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair. "Um..can i speak to you privately?"  
  
Lily looked startled but got up and went with him to a deserted corner. When she got back, she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"So?" Steph asked.  
  
"He asked me and I said yes!" Lily exclaimed. She had a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Now we both have dates to the ball!" Steph said.  
  
Lily started to plan how she was going to do her hair, etc. blocking all thoughts of schoolwork at that moment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James managed to get away from Hannah's questions about his dress robes. She told him she wanted the night to be unforgettable. That's for sure, he thought, who would forget the worst night of their lives. It was as if she was planning their wedding. He spotted Lily and Steph sitting nearby but decided not to go over there. He needed to relax. He felt his eyelids drooping and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirius was walking down the hallways when someone grabbed and pulled him into an old stuffy closet.  
  
"What-t?"  
  
He didn't have a chance to say anything else because the person kissed him. Hard. She, well from the way she smelled, Sirius assumed it was someone he was vaguely familiar with. She finally decided to pull away. He couldn't see who it was since it was pitch black.  
  
She giggled. "I guess that makes up for what you owed me."   
  
"Ginger?" He asked.  
  
"Of course it's me." She said and continued kissing him.  
  
He pushed her away. "Couldn't you have told me before you dragged me in here?"  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Well I wanted to give you a surprise."   
  
"Don't you think it would be better to continue this in a more comfortable place?"  
  
"Nah. I like it here."   
  
He sighed. "Look Ginger, I have to go."  
  
"Leaving me again?"  
  
"I have to go meet someone."  
  
"Another girl, I suppose?" She sounded hurt.  
  
"No, yes. But it's not what you think." He said.  
  
"I can't believe you."   
  
"Ginger..."  
  
"You really are what the others say about you."   
  
"Wait..."  
  
"Good bye, Sirius. I hope you get back what you deserve." Ginger opened the door to the closet and walked out slamming the closet door. Sirius stood there for a good ten minutes thinking over what Ginger had said. Was he really that terrible?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Steph ran up the steps to the Astronomy Tower hoping she wasn't late with her meeting with Sirius. She couldn't wait to tell him her success. She was surprised to see he was already there. He usually wasn't one to be early. He seem to be thinking hard about something.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?" Steph asked. He jumped a little at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Nothing big." He replied.   
  
"Okay. Whatever you say." Steph said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.   
  
"Am I terrible?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Am I that terrible with girls?"  
  
Steph was speechless. She didn't want to tell him the truth and hurt him but she didn't want to lie to him either.  
  
"Just tell me the truth." He said as if he was reading her mind.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, but yes. You are that terrible with girls." Steph said as quickly as she could. She sat down next to him.  
  
He didn't say anything but just looked at her with questioning eyes. She wondered why.  
  
"I mean you could change right?" She continued. "You could just settle down for once."  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"Okay." Steph said slowly. "Why aren't you saying anything?"  
  
Instead of giving her a response, he did the one thing he vowed never to do again that night. He kissed her.   
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. =O I was surprised at the ending too. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. LOL. Yup, that's me being silly again. ;D I'll start working on the next chapter soon. That all depends on you reviewers. hehe. Now go review. :-) *Scroll down to see the thank yous*  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Steph and Ginger. Actually, Steph owns herself. Anyways, the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
  
THANKS:  
  
imlosnoches- i'm glad you didn't hate it. that makes me smile. :D  
  
Karly- about stephanie and sirius going out? you'll see. ;-)  
  
Quack Quack 88- here's another chapter! i've been thinking a lot about what you're saying and i'm going to put a couple of twists in here to make it so not overdone. :-)  
  
vereuss panse- hehe. that made me laugh. i'm kind of draco obsessed but trying not to go all crazy over him.   
  
Princess of Drasnia- glad you think that. :D  
  
dancer42789- thank you!  
  
Anna Black- thanks for the constructive criticism. keep them coming. i'll try to improve. ^_^  
  
Junsui Chikyuu- mischief is evil. *grins*  
  
*pRiNcEsS*- thanks bunches!  
  
~meg~ - i'll most definitely write more faster. hehe.   
  
Kale Hale Haruki- i will.  
  
KrazyBlazy- *smiles*   
  
Amberblaze- that probably wouldn't be soon. hehe. i plan on making this a long fic.  
  
help i'm frozen- sirius just seems like that type of guy. sirius is going to be a major player in this fic. :x  
  
Fyre Eye- thanks!  
  
Nettey Potter- thanks. i'll try to make the chapters longer. :D  
  
- *burns* my grammar is not exactly the most perfect thing out there but oh wells. *shrugs*  
  
Smile- maybe they will.  
  
Grace the Amazing Cracker- i try to be as original as possible. =)  
  
Bad Gurl- thankies!  
  
Satans Little Princess- i wrote more! yay for me! ;D  
  
daydream CHANGING TO: peppermint-candy- *waves* thank you!  
  
shareen- sweet stories are the best. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Aaah, I know. Cliffie in the last chapter. Sorry! I had to do it. hehe. This chapter might be what you expected or not. My suggestion is to read it now. Quick! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be about the ball. Yipee.   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was still dark outside when Stephanie Valentine woke up. She laid in bed thinking about last night. Thoughts of her and Sirius kissing flooded her mind. He kissed her. But she pushed him away and ran out the Astronomy Tower. She groaned. How was she going to face him in the morning. Lily was already asleep when she came back so no one knew what happened. She wished she could consult Lily about the matter but then it'll bring in more questioning. After what seem like years of lying there in her bed, the sun came up and Lily who was sleeping next to her, got up.   
  
"Morning, Lils."   
  
"Hi. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Um...nothing. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yup. Everything's perfect." She forced a smile and got up herself.   
  
She brushed her teeth and hair, got dressed, put on her shoes, and went down from the dorm room with Lily to the Great Hall.  
  
"I am starving." Lily said. She could already taste the sausages in her mouth. Mmm. Yum.   
  
"Me too." Steph mumbled and tried to walk slower.  
  
"Hurry up, Steph." Lily said and walked even faster.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, most of the students were there already. Including Sirius. They sauntered to the their seats and Lily started talking animately with Remus. The only seat that was left was the one next to Sirius. He had a hopeful expression. Steph sat down on her seat and stared at the food.  
  
"Hey." Sirius said.  
  
"Hi." Steph said quietly.   
  
"Can I speak to you privately?" He asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Um..sure." Steph replied and got up.   
  
They both left the Great Hall and went into the hallway.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you too." She said.  
  
"Ok. Then you go first." He said. He actually looked nervous.  
  
She let out a deep breath. "Let's just forget about everything that happened last night." She said this quickly.  
  
Sirius' expression changed immediately. The smile he had on fell. When he didn't reply, she asked if he was okay.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." He said putting on a forced smile. Steph didn't seem to notice it.   
  
"What did you have to tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...it was nothing." He replied quickly.  
  
"You can tell me." She insisted.  
  
"Pretty much everything you said." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are we still going on with the plan?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
Steph chuckled. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."  
  
"I'll see you in class. I have to get something from my room."  
  
"Sirius choosing that over food?" Steph said in horror. "What is the world coming to?"  
  
He gave a small laugh and they both went their separate ways.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, he kept on thinking. Sirius buried his head in his pillow. He had went up to the dorm room to let out his frustration. He couldn't believe he was actually going to tell Steph that he was going to try to change his ways and take her on an actual date. He didn't have a chance to tell her because she decided to say they should just forget about everything. Unbelievable. He was usually the one that said that. The tables had obviously turn this time. All of a sudden, Ginger's words from yesterday came to his mind. I hope you get back what you deserve, she had said. He was getting back what he did to others. This reminded him of something that he learned in Muggle Studies. What was it again, he thought. Karma. Yeah, that was it. He was deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice James and Remus had entered the room.  
  
"Padfoot!" James exclaimed.   
  
Sirius jumped.  
  
"Someone has not been listening." James said.  
  
"Thinking about another girl?" Remus asked with a smirk.(a/n: *swoons*)  
  
"NO!" Sirius said a little too loud. Both guys jumped and looked at each other in wonder.  
  
"Is everything okay?" James asked.  
  
"Yes. Everything's fine." Sirius snapped. James looked taken back. Sirius hardly ever snapped at anyone especially at his friends.  
  
"Look Sirius, if you need someone to talk to, we're here." Remus said calmly. He was usually the peacemaker in the group. (a/n: aaah...my sweet and beloved remus. *giggles*)  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius said again.  
  
James and Remus looked at one another with questioning eyes. They were definitely not convinced and they were going to find out what was going on with their friend no matter what.  
  
"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked noting there was only two of them.  
  
"You know Wormtail. He's still eating." James said chuckling.  
  
"Speaking of food. I need some of that." Sirius said. He got up and went down to the Great Hall with James and Remus, who shot each other curious glances.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Steph and Lily were walking to the Transfiguration classroom with Lily blithering on about how sweet John had been.   
  
"He gave me this lily before we had Charms." Lily said holding the flower up for Steph to see.  
  
"How nice." Steph said trying to sound as cheerful as Lily.  
  
"This could be the epitome of me." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it could be." Steph said while rolling her eyes. Lily was so happy today and she was so not. She should be happy for her friend albeit it was not part of the plan. Lily was supposed to be happy with James not Johny boy.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" Lily asked.  
  
"No where special."   
  
"Come on. Tell me."  
  
"Let's just drop it okay?"  
  
"Oooh. Now you have to tell me. You never tell me anything these days."   
  
"It doesn't concern you."  
  
"But it concerns you and being your best friend, you should tell me."  
  
"Lily, can we just drop the subject?"  
  
"No Steph, I'm concerned about you lately. You've been out of it all day and you haven't said anything about it to me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me. I was just trying to help." Lily's eyes flashed at her.   
  
When they got to the Transfiguration classroom, Lily sat down and started talking to Alisa Smith. Steph stared at the front of the room wondering why she was so depressed. Ever since she had her talk with Sirius, she actually felt worse. It was not like she was in love with the guy. They had been friends ever since she had moved to England but she never felt any sparks or tingles or whatever those people in the teen magazines called it. She sighed and looked towards the room where Sirius and the others were sitting. He didn't seem to be in his usual mood either. Maybe I'm not the only one that's not acting normal, she thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirius glanced towards Steph's direction. He wanted to go over there and talk to her. But he decided not to and listened to James incessant babbles about Heidi, or was it Hannah. Class started and he was still in a daze. Until...  
  
"Mr. Black!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed.   
  
"Wha-a?" Sirius asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"Would care to share with the class what is taking your mind away from this lesson?"  
  
Everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer. "Uh..."  
  
"Do you want me to take 20 points off of my own house?" Professor Mcgonagall said sternly.  
  
The Gryffindors were now glaring at him for not giving an answer. Sirius was tongue-tied so he said the only thing that was on his mind.  
  
"Steph." He said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Aaaah. *ducks all the rocks* I know, I know...another cliffie! I couldn't help it. But next chapter you'll find out more. It's the Yule Ball chapter if you don't know. Wow, I actually got this chapter up in less than a week! Go me! :D Keep on reviewing. That actually makes me write faster because all of you are pushing me to write more. hehe. I work faster under pressure. ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: These things are so annoying but I have to write these so I won't get sued. I only own Steph, Ginger, and Hannah. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The Yule Ball  
  
A/N: Yesm. This chapter will be about the Yule Ball and nothing else except for the beginning. I'm continuing from the last chapter. CLIFFIE! This chapter might or might not end with a cliffie. The only way for you to find out is to read. So what are you waiting for? **THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. SCROLL DOWN TO SEE EACH LITTLE MESSAGE**  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Black!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed.  
  
"Wha-a?" Sirius asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"Would care to share with the class what is taking your mind away from this lesson?"  
  
Everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer. "Uh..."  
  
"Do you want me to take 20 points off of my own house?" Professor Mcgonagall said sternly.  
  
The Gryffindors were now glaring at him for not giving an answer. Sirius was tongue-tied so he said the only thing that was on his mind.  
  
"Steph." He said.  
  
Steph turned around from her seat.  
  
"Pardon me?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
Sirius finally came to his senses and blurted out the lamest thing he had ever said in his life. "Steph's quill is on the floor."  
  
Steph shot him a questioning look and looked down. Her quill was indeed on the floor. She turned to Lily who was looking back and forth between them with curious eyes. Steph shrugged.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall was looking at him as if she was thinking over whether to believe him or not. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. This is for making me stop my lesson to deal with such nonsense." She went back to rambling on about the lesson. Sirius half listened to her while thinking about the upcoming Yule Ball. It was in two days. He would be going with Steph. Maybe things will change by then.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Steph!" Lily shouted among the chattering. Transfiguration had just ended and they didn't have any more classes.  
  
"Yes?" Steph said stopping herself from walking.  
  
"Come on. Let's go back to the dorm rooms." Lily said pulling Steph. Steph tried to protest but Lily wouldn't let go of her.  
  
There was no one in the dorm rooms except the two of them.  
  
"Okay. You better tell me what's going on between you and Sirius." Lily demanded.  
  
"There's nothing going on between us." Steph insisted.  
  
"Right. Try again."  
  
"I have nothing to tell you, Lils."  
  
"You are not going out of the room till you tell me."  
  
"Oh well. Then I guess I'll be missing dinner."  
  
"Stop it, Steph. Just tell me. I won't say anything to anyone."  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Sirius. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"What was that in Transfiguration?"  
  
"Sirius being stupid?"  
  
"Ugh. Can't you just tell me?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
Lily was quiet for a moment. "Are you guys going out?"  
  
"Of course not!" Steph said incredulously.  
  
"Are you lying to me, Steph?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lily seemed to have relaxed a bit. "Okay then. Why don't we pick out our accessories for the ball?"  
  
"Sure." Steph gave her a small smile while wondering about the ball.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two days later…  
  
Lily and Steph were adding the last touches of their make up before going down to meet with the guys. They were allowed to wear Muggle dresses for the ball. Lily was wearing a form fitting black dress that sparkled in the light. Her eyes were done in a smoky gray. Her hair was up in a sleek French twist. Steph was wearing a white dress with sparkles. She even had on a pair of glass slippers and she felt like Cinderella. She had curled her hair. They were waiting for another one of their roommate, Brigitte Loretti, to finish getting ready. Brigitte was going with Remus. She was wearing a pale blue dress.  
  
The guys were all wearing black dress robes. (a/n: I know. How morbid. But that's not the point. =P)  
  
When the girls descended from their dorm rooms, the guys opened their mouth in surprise. Sirius was trying hard not to slobber all over Steph. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. He always thought she was pretty. But in that dress, she looked wow. He was speechless.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked doing a little twirl.  
  
"Y-You like great." He said. He took her hand and they went down to the Great Hall.  
  
John Frank looked like he was the luckiest guy on earth.  
  
"Wow. You look nice."  
  
"Thank you." Lily said grinning.  
  
Remus goggled at Brigitte for a moment before he finally said something.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. You too." Brigitte said smiling at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a magical night. Everyone was having so much fun dancing and laughing. Except one. He looked at the girl who was dancing with that git laughing at something he said. The girl he was going to ask to the Yule Ball. He was dateless. Probably the only one. He sat in his corner observing everyone. There was Potter dancing with Summers. Lupin dancing with Loretti. He decided to get up from his seat and ask the girl to dance.  
  
"May I?" Severus asked Steph when the song ended. Sirius looked like he was going to beat him up.  
  
"Sod off, Snape."  
  
"Sirius." Steph said in a serious tone. She turned back to Severus. "Surely."  
  
Sirius shot Severus a glare and went to where the food was and sat down.  
  
"How's your night so far?" Steph asked.  
  
"It's been okay." Severus said.  
  
"Severus, I hope you're not angry at me." Steph said.  
  
"Who is the person that you like? It's not Black is it?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's not." She said quickly.  
  
The song ended and Sirius cut in.  
  
"Thanks for the dance." Steph said.  
  
"I can't believe you were dancing with that slimy git." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not dancing with him anymore so stop complaining." Steph said.  
  
He seemed to be content with that and pulled her closer. Steph placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we should get Lily and James to dance together." She said softly. "That was the whole plan right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. But let's wait a little while." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily was getting some pumpkin juice when James came up from behind.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." He said.  
  
"Should I be suspicious of your charismatic behavior?" She asked taking a sip of her juice.  
  
"I was always this charming. You just never noticed." He said smirking.  
  
"I think this must be a dream. We're actually having a civilized conversation."  
  
He chuckled. "Want to dance?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged and gave him her hand. They danced to a slow song.  
  
"Where's your date?" She asked casually.  
  
"I don't know and personally don't care." He said. "What about yours?"  
  
"Got bored." She said and added. "Probably snogging with a girl."  
  
"What-t?" He asked in disbelief. "He gave up his date for another girl who probably isn't half as beautiful."  
  
Lily stared at him. James acting all charming and now complimenting her in one night was too much. He seem to realize what he said because he pushed her away.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Getting some fresh air." He said and walked out of the Great Hall. Lily felt lonely and cold all of a sudden. She pulled her shawl close to her and headed the way James went.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where are we going, Sirius?" Steph asked giggling. They were outside of Hogwarts to get some air.  
  
"You'll see." Sirius said. She could have sworn she saw a smirk. She couldn't see where they were going since it was pitch dark. There was no moon that night. They walked in silence until finally Sirius stopped. She nearly bumped into him.  
  
"Here we are." He declared. Steph looked around and gasp. There was a small lake and all around it was flowers. "Lumos." Such a romantic spot, she thought. She wondered if he brought all his dates here.  
  
"You're the first person I've shown." Sirius said like he was reading her mind.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said in awe.  
  
He took her hand and sat down on the grass. He looked at her and she was staring at him.  
  
"Sirius, I don't think we should do this." She said quietly.  
  
He didn't say anything but just leaned over brushing his lips over hers. He left her trails of kisses from her forehead to her chin. She wanted him to kiss her lips but instead he pulled away.  
  
"Let's go." He said standing up. She opened her eyes and sat there for a moment taking in what happened. She got up and they went back to the ball. Her mind became mush from his kisses. They were so soft. She sighed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James had gone to the lake to clear his mind. He felt someone following him and turned around to see that he was face to face with Lily.  
  
"James?" She asked.  
  
She looked so fragile in that dress. He wanted to go over but his feet wouldn't move.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were okay." She said softly while walking closer to him. She touched his face.  
  
He couldn't help but leaned forward and kissed her. She seemed surprise at first but she relaxed. He put his hands on the small of her back and she put her hands to his neck pulling him even closer. She was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of her. He never would have thought kissing Lily Evans would make him feel like this.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wasn't this like the fluffiest chapter ever? I wish my love life was this sweet. But I'm just giving you a fair warning, this is just the beginning. There's still a lot more to go. Drama will be coming shortly along with romance of course. There will be break ups, snoggings, and sap. You shall find that out in the coming chapters. Keep on reviewing! Oh yeah, did you notice I got this chapter out in like a week? That's bloody amazing if you ask me. Ha. That's me trying to sound British. Psh.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Brigitte and Steph. J.K. Rowling owns the rest. Yup, she does.  
  
THANKS:  
  
Eidyia – thank you and there will be much more coming. Cliffhangers are cool and evil. *grins* (  
  
Starlight Eve – Aw..thanks! haha. =P  
  
Satans Little Princess – I wonder if Sirius and Steph are going to be a couple too and I'm writing this fic. I guess you'll see. ( btw, Sirius has a crushie!!!! *giggles*  
  
Mystikalolo – yay. You like it!  
  
Pawprint – I won't stop now. I have a billion ideas going through my head right now. Hehe.  
  
Kitty Luver – I will. :D  
  
Imlosnoches – aw cliffies are evil. I know. Thanks for all the reviews. You rock.  
  
Ax – yay! I'm on someone's favorites. I know, I always picture Sirius as the fickle kind.  
  
Lolo1690 – it will get a lot better with drama in it. Don't you think? Lol.  
  
The Fifth Marauder – hehe. xP *I* want to be the fifth marauder. :-P  
  
*Steph* - oh my! Look another chapter for you! You're the coolest and I love you!!! Someone finally got off their lazy ass and reviewed. Pft. Write more of your fic!!!!!!  
  
Iz – thank you bunches!  
  
Madame Padfoot – I LOVE SIRIUS!!!!! :D  
  
Gwen Sanderson – Your review made me laugh. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out more about Steph and Sirius. =P Remus as you can see goes to the ball with Brigitte. You actually reminded me of him. I know!! How can I forget about MY Remus?!??!! Steph will eventually tell Lily about Sirius. Sirius will tell Steph how much she means to him later on. He doesn't realize how much she means to him either.  
  
SilverGoddess – Remus is always a sweetheart. That's how I picture him. I love him muchly.  
  
Shadybaby14 – thank you. Next couple of chapters might get even better.  
  
Thistlemeg – aaah. *gets hit by the rock and has amnesia* hm…am I fanfic writer? What is harry potter?!??!?! No, I'm not crazy. Just a bit hyper. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: For this chapter, I'm just kind of going off the plot to do something with another character. *cough* Read on and you shall see. :D Don't expect any Sirius/Steph or Lily/James action until a couple of chapters later. I just couldn't help it. This idea came into my head and I just had to add it to the fic.   
  
*~*~*  
  
The moon was slowly disappearing as the sun came up. He howled one last time before he changed back to his original form. He didn't know how many times in his life that he had done this and laid there in the empty house for hours. Exhausted. He was tired of this. It was something that prevented him from having a normal wizard life like the others. He got up and went down the creaking stairs back to school.  
  
When he entered the common room, someone was lying on one of the couches with a book under their head. He tried to walk slowly so it wouldn't wake the person but the floor creaked a little, awakening the person.   
  
She opened her eyes and turned to see him standing there on tippytoes.  
  
"Remus!" She exclaimed. She got up and ran to him, throwing herself on him. She hugged him so hard he could hardly breathe.   
  
"Brig....you're going to choke me if you don't let go of me now." Remus said in a strangling voice. Brigitte pulled away from him slightly.  
  
"You don't know how worried I was about you last night." She said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I'm alright now." He said giving her a warm smile. She smiled in return and reached up to give him a light peck on the lips.   
  
"I hate this." She said softly while looking at his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Remus cringed inwardly. She didn't have to remind him about his secret. He sighed and broke away from her. He sat down on one of the chairs and she followed.  
  
Touching him gently on the cheek, she asked. "Remus, are you alright?"  
  
He wanted to say that he wasn't alright. He was sick and tired of his life as a werewolf. But instead he said, "Yes. I'm fine."   
  
She seemed to have sensed that he was lying but her eyes were unfathomable. "If you say so." He bent down and kissed her hungrily. Soon she was on his lap and they were having a major snog fest. Someone cleared their throat in the background but they ignored it.  
  
"Snogging already in the early morning. Get a room instead." The speaker said. This got their attention and they immediately broke away from each other.  
  
"Sirius!" They exclaimed. Sirius was grinning mischievously at them.   
  
"Moony, I've never seen you like this." Sirius said in a pretend serious tone. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Sirius, can't you be serious for a little while and just leave us alone?" Remus exasperated.  
  
"I am Sirius!" Sirius said with a smirk.   
  
"Seriously."  
  
"I am!!" He exclaimed.   
  
Brigitte shot him a little glare in which he just smiled at her.   
  
"What are you doing up so early?" She inquired.  
  
He blushed suddenly at the thought. "Uh...nothing."  
  
"Sirius.....what are you hiding from us?" She asked in a singsong tone.  
  
"I have to go." He said and ran out the common room.  
  
"I wonder what's with him." She said.  
  
"With Sirius, it could be anything." Remus said. She shrugged and then asked. "Now where were we?"  
  
She didn't get a answer because the next second, his mouth was on hers blocking all thoughts that she had.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She glared at the couple talking animatedly to one another. Jealousy was raging inside of her. He belonged to her. He was destined to be with her. They were alike in so many ways. Instead, he choose that girl. A girl that was so wrong for him. She was fuming. The girl was going to pay.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Brigitte Loretti was grinning from ear to ear. She was as Muggles called it 'On Cloud 9'. She had been walking by the lake with Remus. She sighed happily. She enjoyed being with him. They were totally in sync with one another. Turning her attention back to her Charms essay, she continued writing on her parchment. She couldn't help but draw little hearts all around it with their initials. She giggled at what she had done. She was so hopelessly in love. It was sickening but she couldn't have cared less.   
  
Thinking about how they even started going out made her laugh. It was one of those things you would have never thought would happen. They were friends but they couldn't stop bickering. Now Remus was not the type to start arguing with one but when it came to her, it was as if someone lit a match in gasoline. They would go on about the littlest things. But one day, they were going on about something and she just had the sudden urge to throw herself on top of him. Of course, she pushed her thoughts away at first but then she melted in his eyes. She was surprised she never noticed them. So on that day, she kissed him. He was very surprised and pushed her away but she wouldn't let go of him. She still flushed at her actions. It was very unlike her. She was popped out of her thoughts with the entering of one of their roommates, Stefanie Linton.   
  
"Hey Stef." Brig greeted her.  
  
Stef looked at her strangely but returned back to her normal self almost instantly. "Hey."  
  
"What's happening with you lately?" Brig asked. She was happy to have some company since Remus had run off to do something for Professor Mcgonagall. Lily and Steph were somewhere in the castle. Her two other roommates, Jessica Owens and Brianna Walters were at Hogsmeade. Even though she didn't know Stef as well as the others, they still hung out together once in a while.   
  
"Same old." Stef replied.   
  
"Are you still seeing Bryan?" Brig inquired. She didn't have a chance to ask Stef about her love life after she gotten together with Remus. She felt slightly guilty for neglecting her friend.  
  
"No." She said looking somewhat distracted.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Brig was concern about her. She didn't look too right.  
  
"Yes, Now would you just mind your own business." Stef snapped.   
  
Brigitte was stung. Stef did not act like that at all. She was one of the nicest people she had met at Hogwarts throughout her 7 years at Hogwarts. Never had Stef snap at anyone. She was very worried now. "Look, if you need anyone to talk to. I'm here for you."   
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."  
  
Brig went over to give her a hug. "I've been a horrible friend."  
  
"No you haven't. I've been the horrible friend."  
  
"Let's just forget all the bad things and focus on the good ones." Brig suggested.  
  
"How about going for a walk?" Stef asked.  
  
"Sure." Brig smiled. "I need to get some fresh air."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stupid girl, she thought. You're just making everything so easy for me. They went up a little hill not far from Hogwarts. They used to go up and look down at the water.   
  
"Aaah. I haven't been here in so long." The girl said.  
  
"I know what you mean." She said.   
  
"Let's sit here like we used to." The girl suggested and sat herself down on the edge.   
  
She couldn't help but smile. "Sorry." She said and then she pushed the girl down. Revenge was so sweet.  
  
The girl shrieked but all was silent when she hit the water.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Finally, Remus thought, he didn't think Mcgonagall could have kept him any longer. As he was walking towards the Gryfinndor common room, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay." She replied. He saw that it was Stefanie Linton, another 7th year Gryfinndor.   
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Remus!" She exclaimed. Her eyes lighted up.   
  
"What's happening?" He asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh nothing. Were you heading back to the common room?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "Have you seen Brig?"  
  
"Oh no, I haven't seen her all day." She said.   
  
"Well I guess she's probably in her dorm room." He said.  
  
"Um..yeah." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"Thanks. See you around."  
  
"Wait, Remus."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heard you were really good at DADA. I was wondering if you could help me with the boggart thing."  
  
"Sure. When are you free?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Uh...sorry. I was going to find Brig."  
  
"Oh wait!" Stef said suddenly. "I just remember her saying something about going with Jessica and Brianna to Hogsmeade."  
  
"If that's the case, then I guess okay." He said. They walked back to the common room. Remus couldn't help shaking off a bad feeling. It's probably nothing, he thought.   
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ah. I was going to have more but I'm saving that for next chapter. *wink* now go review. =P i'll give you a cookie if you do. O 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Steph and some other characters. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Eek. This chapter took kind of long. I have been swamped with tests and homework this past few weeks. :T Moving on...I know I said that I wasn't going to come back to this plot till a couple of chapters later but I have a change of plans. Everything will come together in the next chapter. No, that won't be the last chapter. I might have a few more chapters or a lot more chapters coming. Depends on my mood. :-D Thanks to all the reviewers. Individual thanks are after the fic. Now go read~!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily Evans was smiling to herself in the dark. All she felt was bliss. She sighed happily and turned to the side of her bed. That night was wonderful. After she had broke away with James, they had sat down on the ground and talked about everything. She felt her hatred slowly disintegrating throughout the night. When they got back to the common room surreptitiously, it was already in the early morning. She kissed him good bye and went up the dorm room.  
  
"Lily?" Steph asked from the bed next to hers.  
  
She muttered 'Lumos' and a faint light was created.  
  
"You're awake?" Lily asked sitting up. Steph got up from her bed and walked over to Lily's, facing her. She flopped on the bed with a troubled look.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"What's the matter, Steph?"  
  
"I'm so confused." Steph sighed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"What-t?" Lily exclaimed but then realized there were other people sleeping in the room, she said in a whisper, "Have you fallen for him?"  
  
"Okay, I think I should start from the beginning." Steph said and she told Lily everything. About the plan to make her and James get together and the kisses they shared. Lily was quiet after she told her everything.  
  
"James asked me out for Hogsmeade this week." Lily said suddenly.  
  
Steph goggled at her like she had just grown an extra head. "Am I missing something? Did you just say James asked you out?"  
  
Lily chuckled. "Yes, you missed out a lot."  
  
"Tell me!" Steph squealed in delight. She was always up for good gossip.  
  
So she did.  
  
"He kissed you?" Steph asked in awe.  
  
Lily blushed. "Yes."  
  
"That's so cool." She exclaimed.  
  
"I think it's cool that you and Sirius have gotten together. Now we can all go out together." Lily said with a faraway look.  
  
"I don't think he considers us as a couple." Steph said.  
  
"But he has to!" Lily said loudly which caused a couple of their roommates to mumble something unintelligent.  
  
"I really do hope so." Steph said.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "I just don't want to get my heart smashed into a million pieces."  
  
"I don't think he's going to do that to you. Sirius would never hurt his friends intentionally." Lily said.  
  
"You're right. He won't." Steph said. This reassured her and she bid Lily good night. Her worries melted away as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirius Black had gotten up extra early to give Steph his surprise. He had unfortunately bumped into the middle of Remus and Brigitte snogging like there was no tomorrow. He walked to the portrait and tickled the pear. The door opened and he went in. The aroma of fresh croissants from the oven filled his nose.  
  
"Mr. Black, what would you like?" A house elf had seen him come in.  
  
"Could you help me put on a tray some scramble eggs, sausages, croissants, and a pitcher of orange juice?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure. It is my pleasure." The house elf hurried and got the things Sirius requested in less than a minute. Sirius thanked him and carried the tray to the Gryfinndor dorm room.  
  
He had borrowed James' invisibility cloak to avoid being seen by any teachers. When he opened the door to the room, everyone was still asleep. He saw that Jessica Owens was snoring lightly. He chuckled and went over to Steph's bed. It was the second bed and she was sleeping peacefully. He placed the tray down next to a stand and gently shook her.  
  
"Psst."  
  
"Huh?" Steph mumbled. She opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Shh." Sirius whispered putting his finger to her mouth.  
  
Steph rubbed her eyes and realization dawned on her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Breakfast in bed." He said pointing to the tray of food next to her bed.  
  
She sat up and stared at the food. Then turning her gaze back to Sirius, she broke out into a huge smile. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Sirius got into bed with her and took the tray, placing it on his leg.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"You're welcome. Now let's eat." He said. They fed each other all the food on the tray(a/n: i find that so cute and sweet!).  
  
After they finished eating, Sirius wiped Steph's mouth with his thumb. She grinned at him. They stared at each other for seconds not saying a word. Slowly, Sirius leaned towards Steph kissing her gently at first. Then with more force. They were so swept away in the kiss that they didn't notice the tray sliding off her bed. It crashed to the floor that woke the whole room. They jumped.  
  
Lily was the first to notice Sirius sitting in Steph's bed. "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius turned bright red.  
  
"Sirius was just bringing me breakfast." Steph said. She got up and picked up the tray.  
  
"That's so sweet." Brianna Walters said. "Josh would never think of anything as romantic." Joshua Lowry was Brianna's boyfriend.  
  
Jessica Owens nodded. Steph's roommates looked at her in envy.  
  
"Well, I better get going." Sirius said getting up from the bed. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye. I'll see you later." Steph called out to him.  
  
Sirius descended the stairs to the common room. Remus and Brigitte were no longer there. He sat down on one of the chairs closing his eyes. His mind drifted off to Steph. This was the first time he had ever felt that he needed to make a girl happy. Usually, it was just snogging and more snogging. Then he realized something, he was completely whipped.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and the flowers were blooming profusely. He took her hand in his and they walked along the lake. It was their lake. He whispered something in her ear causing her to smile. They sat down next to a tree where they had carved their initials weeks ago.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked her.  
  
She was overcome with a burst of happiness. "Yes."  
  
They kissed not noticing the man that was watching them with hatred in his eyes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily was checking in the mirror to see how she looked for the millionth time.  
  
"You're looking good, dear." The mirror said.  
  
Lily smiled. She couldn't believe she was getting all dressed up for James. The last time she had done this, it had turned into a disaster. But it won't this time, she said to herself. They were going to Hogsmeade that day. When she went down to him, the look on his face was priceless. She could not help but laugh.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked him.  
  
"Beautiful as always." He said. He held out his hand and she took it. He brought her closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder. They walked all the way to Hogsmeade with the help of the secret passage.  
  
"I'm thirsty. Let's go get some butterbeers." Lily said. They sat in the same booth as they did during their 3rd year.  
  
"Wouldn't this be bad luck?" James asked.  
  
"As long as you don't spill butterbeer all over me again." Lily said laughing.  
  
"I'll try my best." He said.  
  
However, disaster did occur when he was leaning over to give her a kiss. He accidentally made the glass spill. The butterbeer went all over her outfit.  
  
He looked at her in horror. "I'm sorry, Lily. Really I am."  
  
Lily said a drying spell. "All clean." She said smiling.  
  
"You're not mad?" James asked.  
  
"Of course not." Lily said. "It's nothing."  
  
"Let's get out of here." James said. "I think butterbeers are a menace to us."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They left the Three Broomsticks hand in hand, never happier than before.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Pretty short chapter. =P Kind of boring in my opinion but I promise that next chapter will be more action filled and you will find out what happens to Brig. By the way, the short little scene was a dream that one of our characters dreamt. You won't find out who dreamt it till later chapters. Tell me who you think dreamt it and maybe I'll give you more hints along the way. =X Now go review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you~!  
  
*~*~*  
  
THANKS:  
  
Eidyia ~ Thank you and some more. ( I know, poor Brig.  
  
Satans Little Princess ~ Yup! Thanks!!!  
  
Ax ~ Fluff = coolness. Haha. Hm….should I kill Brig? *evil smile*  
  
Angelwenh ~ I luv fluff.  
  
BabBlGrl ~ Yay. They're together!  
  
Imlosnoches ~ Thank you so much! Cliffie are just so evil aren't they?  
  
Thistlemeg ~ Heh. Thanks bunches!  
  
Saman ~ Here ish the next chapter! Whopee.  
  
Slinkimalinki ~ Slinkimalinki loves Gollum 4eva!! Hehe. Happy now? ;-) Yes, that was Stef and Brig on the cliff if you haven't realized. :P Snape doesn't deserve Stef……Lucius deserves her. Mwah ha ha. Okie pokie, I'm done. Thanks for the review. It got my laughing my ass off. XP  
  
Siz maryana ~ Aw, I'm flattered. I love Remus too!  
  
Skye ~ Thank you. Here's another chapter!  
  
*Steph* ~ Um…okie dokie. I will. Thankies!  
  
A – man ~ Glad you think so!  
  
Brigitte ~ Yesh yesh, I know. Dying to know what happens to you of course eh? You will find out soon like the rest of the world. Hah. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Steph and some other characters. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Wow. I know I haven't updated in a very long time. Sorry~!!!!!! I got sick of writing this fic and I just lost my inspiration for writing. But recently, after much thinking, I'm going to start writing more and try to finish it up. It's probably not going to be done by the end of this summer. After that, updates might become slower because of school. But I'll try to write a chapter once in a while. Stay tune and here you go. I hope you guys like this chapter. :-)  
  
*~*~*  
  
After about an hour of helping Stef with DADA, Remus grew bored by Stef's insipid comments. He nodded and mumbled at the right spots so she didn't notice anything. He wondered when Brig was going to come back.  
  
"You know what I mean?" Stef asked causing him to turn his attention back to her.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Stef's eyes lighted up. "I knew you would understand me."  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled. He yawned and felt his eyelids drooping. He felt so tired. Stef won't notice that I'm just resting my eyes, he thought. He didn't have the heart to tell her to shut up.  
  
"Help!" The girl yelled through the waves. The waves were getting stronger by the minute. She knew she didn't have much time left. She had to find something to bring her back on shore or else she would drown in a matter of minutes. Maybe the others will know I'm missing by now, she thought with a bit of hope in her. She tried to send Remus a telepathic message, if that was even possible. Then without warning, a huge wave came crashing onto her. She didn't get a chance to breathe because she had blacked out completely the next second.  
  
Remus woke up instantly. "Brig." He gasped.  
  
"What?" Stef asked in confusion.  
  
Remus got up quickly. "We have to go to the shore. Brig is in danger."  
  
"Calm down, Remus. Brig is with the other girls." Stef said as calmly as possible. How did he know about Brig, she wondered. She just hope by the time they find her, she was dead already.  
  
"No, she's not!" Remus exclaimed. "Come on, Stef. We have to get to the shore before it's too late."  
  
Stef's feet were stuck to the ground. No way was she going to go save Brig. Maybe in another lifetime. "I think you're overreacting, Remus. Brig is safe. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"She is not safe! If you're not going, then I'll just have to go alone." Remus said quickly and ran out the common room.  
  
I'm afraid when you get to your beloved Brigitte, she'll be nothing but a floating cardboard box, Stef thought. She couldn't help but laugh, an evil kind of laugh.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Remus knew he didn't have much time left. He ran out of Hogwarts and went near the shore. Please be okay, he thought, he didn't know what to do without her. When he got to the shore, he scanned the area quickly. This is going to be impossible, he thought, how was he supposed to find Brig with all these waves. He didn't know what to do so he just jumped straight into the waters. He didn't care. The most important thing was saving Brig.  
  
"BRIG..BRIG..BRIG" He yelled through the waves. It was hard to hear things with all the water splashing around him. After a good twenty minutes of swimming in the water, he swam back to shore. He needed help. Dumbledore, he thought, Dumbledore would help him. He hurried back to school and ran up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Chocolate Fudge." He said quickly and went into the office.  
  
"Mr. Lupin!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "What happened to you?"  
  
Remus had forgot he was dripping wet. "I can't explain now, Headmaster, but we have to get to the shore. Brigitte is in danger."  
  
Dumbledore stared at him intently for a couple of seconds. "Very well, I'll go with you."  
  
They ran quickly to the shore. "She's somewhere in these waters." Remus said once they got there.  
  
"Remus, it will be almost impossible to find her in this condition. The waves are getting stronger." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But isn't there some sort of spell where you can clear up the water for a short period of time, Headmaster?" Remus asked. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Dumbledore said quietly. "It's consider to be dark magic if you meddle with nature."  
  
"Isn't a student's life more important than about using dark magic?" Remus said. He had to get to Brig. No matter what it took.  
  
"It is not wise. I would suggest waiting a couple of more days when the water is tranquil." Dumbledore said austerely. "If either one of us go now, it would only endanger our lives."  
  
"I don't care! I just want to save Brig." Remus said angrily. No one could help him now. If Dumbledore couldn't, then he really couldn't think of anyone else. Maybe James or Sirius but he had no idea where they were at the moment and by the time he found them, Brig would be a hopeless case.  
  
"I advise you to wait in the common room. I will tell Filch to keep an eye on the water. When it's safer for us to go, I will help you find her, Remus." Dumbledore said adamantly.  
  
Remus felt numb. This must be a nightmare. He walked back to school slowly with Dumbledore by his side. Neither one of them said anything on the way back. When he got back to the common room, Stef was still sitting there on one of the couches.  
  
"So is Brig alright?" Stef asked.  
  
Remus dropped down next to her. "I couldn't find her. Dumbledore told me to wait until the water is tranquil." He put his head in his hands. He felt completely helpless.  
  
Stef let out a sigh of relief. So Brig was dead, she thought happily, this was going good. "Remus, I'm sorry I didn't go with you. It was just that you jumped up so suddenly and started to say all these things. I didn't even get a chance to think about it all. I was getting ready to go to the shore to help you but then you came back."  
  
"It's okay." Remus said glumly. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Maybe it is my fault." Stef said softly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stephanie Valentine sat on the grass with Sirius Black. It was the same place they had been the night of the Yule Ball. She wondered why he had brought her there again.  
  
"Remember this place?" Sirius asked placing his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Of course I do." Steph replied.  
  
"Don't you wonder why I brought you here again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, yes." Steph said.  
  
"It's because I never got a chance to do this." Sirius leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was taken back at first but she melted in his kiss. It felt so good to feel his lips on top of hers. She hoped she never had to stop doing this.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, It was kind of a short chapter but I really wanted to update this fic so people won't start throwing at rocks at me. Hehe. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. =) Oh and I would love to hear feedback. Thanks~! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This chapter is for the reviewers because I don't think this fic would have gone on without you guys. mwh*

*~*~*

            "Maybe it's my fault." Stef said softly.

            Remus stared at her. "What do you mean?"

            "If I had gone with you to save Brig, maybe the two of us could have found her." Stef said. "I feel awful now."

            "It's not your fault." Remus said trying to comfort her. 

            She started to cry. "I feel like it's all my fault." She cried harder while shaking her head. "I should have gone with you to save her."

            Remus didn't what to do. He got nervous when girls cried. "Come here." He told her. She went over and hugged him while sobbing on his shoulder.

            This was exactly what she wanted, Stef thought happily. It wouldn't be long when Remus would forget about Brig. She continued to cry. That was one of the skills she had that no one else knew. She could cry on demand. 

*~*~*

            By dinnertime, everyone had heard about Brig's disappearance. Everyone was talking about it in the Gryffindor table. 

            "I wonder how she ended up there." Jessica Owens said. 

            "Yeah, I know. When we left her, she was still fine." Brianna Walters added. The two girls were trying to figure out what happened to Brig like the rest of the Gryffindors were doing. Everyone was giving their own prognostic of what might have happened. 

            "Remus, you have to eat." Steph said firmly. 

            "I can't eat at a time like this." Remus said sullenly. 

            "Look at me, Remus." Steph demanded. Remus turned his head towards her. "You have to eat. Brig would want you to stay strong. You can't act like she's dead already when we don't even know yet. So please eat. It pains all of us to see you like this." The rest of the gang nodded. 

Remus looked down at his plate of food and lost his appetite immediately. "I'm just not hungry."

            "Eat a piece of bread at least." Lily said.

            He sighed and ate a little. 

            "We're all going to help you find her." Stef said. 

            He looked up and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

*~*~*

            Two weeks had past and there was finally news of a body. By then, everyone had become desponded. Filch had said he found a body in the waters the previous day. No one could identify the face since it had been corroded but all of Brig's friends including Remus agreed it had to be her since the person had long brown hair also. There was a funeral and each of her friends went up to give a different speech about her. Finally, it was Remus' turn. He had never cried so much in the past few days but every time he saw something that reminded him of Brig, it would bring back the memories they had shared together. He pulled himself and went in front of the Great Hall where they were having her funeral ceremony.

            "Brigitte was a remarkable person. She was radiant. She would never want anyone to be in a gloomy state. Ask anyone and you would know that she was willing to help all the time." Remus started saying and continued to list all the qualities that Brig had possessed. "There is one thing I regret never telling her. I never told her how much she meant to me. I wish I had because I would do anything to just see her smiling face one last time, and tell her how much I loved her. She has a special place in my heart and her face will always be the last thing I see when I go to sleep." He ended his speech and felt a tear slip from his eyes. He went back to where he was sitting. Stef took his hand and squeezed it. The ceremony ended and Dumbledore told everyone to go back to their common rooms.

            All that was going on in Stef's head during the whole ceremony was hatred for Brig. Albeit she was dead, Remus still loved her. That sort of sweetness sickened her. She just hoped that Remus would forget about her after they started dating. 

*~*~*

            "I can't believe she's gone." Steph said. She started to cry at the thought of Brig. 

            "Come here." Sirius motioned her to come. He held her as she cried. "Brig wouldn't want to see you so unhappy."

            Steph cried even harder. "I miss her so much."

"I miss her too." Sirius said. He had always consider her to be a little sister to him. Now that she was gone, he didn't know what he would do. It was as if his life had a hole in it without her. She was the person that brightened everyone up. The whole group shared so many laughs with her. That would never happen now.

*~*~*

            Remus sat in his room staring at a picture he took with Brig during Christmas. It was a Muggle picture. Brig had bought a Muggle camera because she didn't want her to disappear from the picture again. He smiled at the memory.

_            "Why don't you use a regular wizard's camera?" Remus asked. _

_            "No! I'm always hiding in my pictures so it's pointless." Brig said. "Ready?"_

_            "Yes." _

_            "Let's find someone to help us take a picture." Brig said while pulling him to a middle-aged woman. "Can you help us take a picture?"_

_            "Sure." _

_            "I still think we should have used my camera." Remus said after the picture was taken._

_            "I wanted to capture the moment." Brig said. "You can't do that with a wizard's camera."_

_            "Yes you can." _

_            "No you can't."_

_            "Yes you can."_

_            "No you can't."_

_            "Agh…I give up arguing with you." Remus said in frustration._

_            "That's because you love me." Brig said with a grin._

_            "Who said I loved you?" Remus said teasingly._

_            Brig gasped. "Meanie!" She started to walk away from him._

_            "Wait up!" Remus shouted and ran after her._

_            "Hmpf!" _

_"You're not mad at me right?" Remus said while giving her his puppy dog look._

_            "Ugh! You know I can't stay angry at you when you give me that look." Brig said._

_            "That's because you love me." Remus said._

_            "Stop stealing my words!" Brig exclaimed. However, she looked up into his eyes and melted._

_            Then he had bent down and kissed her gently. It was a short but sweet kiss. _

            Remus couldn't believe he had been crying. He put down the picture in which she was giving her biggest smile, and he was grinning like the happiest guy on earth. "Now you're gone." He whispered. 

            There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said as he wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his robes. 

            Stef came into the room. "Remus? Is it okay if I come in."

            "Yeah, sure. Sit." He said pointing to a chair.

            "I'm so sorry about Brig." 

            He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. 

"I miss her." She said breaking the silence. She let her tears flow. "I don't-t know what I'll do without-t her." Her voice cracked at that moment. She went over to Remus and cried on his shoulder.

            Remus started to cry also at the thought of Brig. He hugged her and she returned the gesture. It was a while before they broke away.

            "I'm sorry I cried all over you." Stef said. 

            "It's okay." Remus said with a small laugh. "I did the same thing."

            "I'm here for you, Remus. If you ever need to talk, just come to me." Stef said

            "Thanks, Stef. That's really nice of you to offer." 

            "What are friends for?" 

            "I think I'm going to go rest now."

            "Promise me you won't think too much."

"I promise." 

            She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

            What was that all about, Remus thought. Whatever it was, it could wait. There were other important things to think about. He sighed. What would he do without Brigitte in his life? The thought was just unbearable. 

*~*~*

**A/N: Well….that's it for chapter 10. ***sniffs* Brig is dead. There won't be as much Lily and James action in the next couple of chapters because they're just so happy happy with one another. Next chapter: Stef tells Remus a secret and something happens after that. Oooh lala….I wonder what the secret could be about. Possibly admitting she killed Brig? My lips are sealed. =X You will just have to read and find out. Oh yeah, review before you leave this page. ^_^ ****

**_INFO INFO INFO:  Okay….I have figured out what's going to happen in future chapters. I plan to make this fic end during the time of Harry Potter. You guys will be very surprised at what could happen in 16 years. Oh boy, lots of drama. It will focus mainly on Sirius' and Remus' love life. Obviously, since James and Lily are dead. You'll find it just gets better and better. Weeeee……_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: I'm baaack....not for long though... I have a lot of shit going on in my life right now. Damn guys!!! I hate them....well not really but just how they cause you so much stress! Aahh...I'm getting off topic here.. I just felt really bad because I've been putting this story on hold for such a long time! TWO WHOLE MONTHS!!! I'll try to write more if I get the inspiration. Here's another chapter for the reviewers. I love you guys so much even words can't describe it!!! I'm being 100% truthful. You guys brighten my day, and you make me actually want to continue this fic. This fic would probably be in the garbage already if it weren't for all of you! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I tried at least.... ;] 

*~*~* 

Two months had passed since the death of Brigitte Loretti. It had taken two whole months for things to resume back to normal at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin did not cope with her death well. He ended up going to a wizard psychiatrist for a month before he was back to his old self. Two long months. He was glad to be back. He had found solace in Stefanie Linton for the past month. They would go on walks and talk for hours about everything. He felt like he was finally moving on. He would never feel the same way about Stef the way he felt about Brig. Brig was his one true love, and she was gone. She would never give him her bright, sunny smile ever again. She would never give him feather like kisses ever again. It pained him to think about her but he knew he had to move on. That was why when Stef asked him to go to Hogsmeade with her, he agreed. He knew Brig wouldn't want him to be filled with unhappiness. 

*~*~* 

"Stop it, Sirius Black!" Stephanie Valentine exclaimed. They were having another tickling fight. Normally, she wouldn't object to it but she had left her History of Magic paper undone until the last possible moment. She couldn't help procrastinating. She had been dreading doing the paper. History of Magic was the most boring subject in the history of Hogwarts. She didn't understand why they had to take such a pointless class. 

Sirius gave her a small pout. "Why not?" 

Her heart melted. She couldn't possibly say no to that cute little pout of his. "I'm sorry, Sirius." 

"What's the matter?" He asked and stopped tickling her. He looked at her with full of concern. Her heart skipped a beat whenever he looked at her so intensely. It was as if he was trying to send her a deep message. 

"I have to finish Binns' paper." She exasperated. "I'm really sorry, Sirius, but I can't have any fun until I finish this thing." 

He shot her a hurt look. "Fine. No one to play with." He whined like a little kid. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I promise I'll make it up to you next weekend." 

"Are you sure you don't have another history paper due then? I wouldn't want to add to another thing you have to do." He shot back. 

Steph gasped. "Excuse me? You think I want to sit here on a Saturday doing my history paper? You think this is what I considered to be fun?" 

Sirius didn't say anything so she continued ranting. She was seriously pissed. "Why are you so damn selfish?" 

Now was the time for Sirius to say something. "I'm selfish?" He asked incredulously. 

"Yes, you, Sirius Black. I do my homework unlike some people. School is important to me. It's not all about pranks, you know." She was on the verge of bursting. She couldn't take anymore of it, with school and now Sirius. This was the second fight they had in the week. Two fights were too much for her. 

"Fine, if I'm so bloody selfish to you, maybe we should break up." He said angrily. He didn't even realize what he had suggested until the words came out. 

Those words stung her. How could he possibly want to break up, she thought. Maybe it's what he always wanted, her mind said. After all, he was never one for long term relationships. "Maybe we should break up then." She retorted. 

"Good! Now I won't have you on my back about being selfish!" He shouted and rushed out of the common room before he saw the pained look on her face. 

Steph felt her lips trembling. Did what she think just happened? Did they just break up? Did Sirius just leave her? Tears were streaming down her face. She sobbed to herself. Forget about the paper, she couldn't do it with a broken heart. All her heart felt was excruciating pain. 

*~*~* 

Calm down, he kept on muttering to himself. He wanted to punch something. The wall looked so tempting. He knew he would regret it but he didn't know what else to do. Just as his fist was about to come in contact with the stone wall, someone caught his attention. The girl was crying. Sirius was a sucker for crying girls. He walked quietly over to her. He couldn't see her face at first because her blonde hair was covering it. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

The girl looked up from her tear stained face. It was Ginger. "Sirius?" She asked in disbelief. 

"Ginny?" He sat down next to her. 

She sniffled. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He said. 

She laughed bitterly. "What have you done with Sirius Black?" 

"Fine, if you don't want me to care, I won't." He said and began to get up before Ginger tugged him back. He fell back onto the steps. 

"That's not what I meant." She said. "Thank you." She whispered. 

Sirius looked over to her. Ginger actually looked innocent with the tears running down her face. "What happened?" 

At his words, she started crying again. "Jonathan-n...broke up with me-e." 

"It's okay. You're a better person than him." He said. 

"What are you doing here? Where's your girlfriend?" She asked him. 

Did she have to bring up Steph? He sighed. "We had a fight." 

"I'm sure it was nothing." She said reassuringly. 

"I don't care." He said coldly and stared down at his feet. He felt her hand go over his. He looked up, and he felt himself closer to Ginger than he had before. 

"Are you sure?" She whispered. He could feel her breath on him. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips. He got his wish when he crushed his mouth on top of hers. He kissed her as forcefully as he possibly could. It was like letting go of all his anger. It felt so good. It wasn't the same as kissing Steph but he couldn't have cared less. Ginger was a good kisser too. They got up from the steps and she took a hold of his hand, leading him the way up to her dormitory. 

*~*~* 

"So where are we going?" Remus Lupin asked. Even though, Stef had asked him to go to Hogsmeade, she didn't mention where exactly. 

"You'll see." She said giving him a mischievous grin. Remus chuckled. He didn't know what would have happened to him if it wasn't for Stef. She had stood by his side for the past two months. 

They walked in silence for some more before Stef took his hand, and dragged him over to Zonko's Joke Shop. 

"Zonko's?" He asked skeptically. That was her surprise? Definitely different from any other he had received. 

"Yup!" She said smiling. "What do you think?" 

"It's....interesting." He replied. 

She looked crestfallen at his reaction. "I thought you would like it." She said quietly. Immediately, he felt guilty. 

"I didn't mean for it to come that way. I'm just a bit surprised." He said. 

"Oh." was her simple reply. 

"Why are we even standing out here? Let's go in!" He suggested enthusiastically. 

"Okay." She shrugged and they went into the store. They started looking at eye catching items around the store. He found something that Sirius would definitely like. "Stef, come over here." He called to her. She sauntered over to him. 

"What's that?" She asked curiously. 

"It's a spy globe." He grinned. 

She raised her eyebrow. "And what may I ask are you going to do with that spy globe?" 

"Spy on Snape." 

"I'm so sure that's all you're going to do." She teased. 

"Well, there's always adding a touch to it." 

She laughed lightly. "You're so sly, Rem." 

"Rem?" 

"Yes, I think it suits you." She gave him a small smile. Things were getting towards a different level now. The whole platonic friendship thing was slowly going out the window. Remus knew it but he wanted to move on. It was doing him no good dwelling on the past. 

"Let's get some butterbeer." He said suddenly. 

Stef snapped out of her reverie and nodded. "Okay, let's go." He stuck his hand out for her to hold. She accepted it, and they walked out of Zonko's hand in hand. Life was full of surprises just waiting around the corner. 

*~*~* 

Lily Evans couldn't have been happier. She had everything. For once in her life, she didn't feel a bit lonely. She had her friends, family, and of course, James. Just the thought of James brought a smile to her face. He made her look forward to going to classes because that meant spending time with him. She loved him so much but she never had the guts to tell him how she felt. She wanted the moment to be perfect. She sighed happily as she went into the common room. However, the sight of her best friend crying brought her moods down immediately. 

"Steph!! What happened?" She exclaimed worriedly. 

"Lily, it was horrible. We broke up." Steph burst out into another batch of tears. 

"You and Sirius?" She asked. 

"Yes." Steph said. 

"But that's impossible! You guys were still lovey dovey when I last saw you guys." Lily said. 

"That's all gone." Steph said sullenly. "He's gone. I lost him, Lils. I lost the first guy I love." 

"It's not over yet! You have to go find out and talk things over." 

"Easier said than done." 

"All relationships have their ups and downs. This is just one of the downpoints." 

"But this is the second fight in the week." 

"Steph, how do you expect things to mend if you don't go mend them?" 

"Magic?" She replied meekly. 

"Haha. Not funny. I bet you guys fought over something stupid." 

"Kind of. He was annoying me and I told him to shut it." 

Lily gasped. "How rude." 

"Well, I had a history paper to do." Steph pointed out. 

"I was just joking." 

"I knew that." 

"Yeah, sure. We're getting off topic here." 

"I don't want to face him though." 

"Why not?" 

"Why can't he be the one to apologize to me? Why do I have to apologize him? He's the wrong one here!" She replied adamantly. 

"If neither of you make the first step, you'll never get anywhere!" 

"Whopee." 

"Stop it with the sarcasm." 

Steph shot her a look. "I don't feel like thinking anymore." 

"But-" Lily started to say before being cut off by Steph. 

"No buts. It's over between us. The end." She stated. 

Lily decided to give up for now. When Steph was being stubborn, no one could change her mind about anything. "Fine. I won't bother you anymore about it but promise me, you'll try to fix things." 

"I'll try." 

*~*~* 

**Preview For Next Chapter(ONE LINER!):**

_"BRIG!" He exclaimed, and pulled back immediately. He ran out of the Three Broomsticks before Stef could even ask what happened._

**_(note: This chapter probably had a gazillion mistakes. Sorry if it was barely coherent...I'm doing my best. =\)_**

A/N: I was going to end this chapter in a cliffhanger but I decided to save that for next chapter. I'll give you a very small preview of next chapter. Hehehe....I'm extremely evil like that. I intended on writing more but I wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible. Expect the next chapter to be up in a couple of weeks. It really depends on my school schedule. You know how evil teachers can be. ;) On another note, you have no idea how many times I changed the lines around in this chapter. It took me FOREVER to edit everything. I was so dissatisfied with how I wrote it. There were times when I just wanted to click select all and delete the whole damn chapter... but I kept on going. I knew if I started from scratch, I would never finish this chapter.*sighs* Even writing is bringing stress to me...that's how terrible my life is right now. I'm getting personal here so I'll shut up. Here are the thanks for the previous chapter: 

MOOSH - Hm....if you actually wrote a more intelligent comment, I would be slightly hurt but since your comment sucked....I don't care. Flames are okay with me but I would appreciate if you told me WHY you thought this fic sucked so bad. In my opinion, you suck and you can kiss my bootay. 

Dark Angel54 - Thanks for the review! ;) I think basically everyone wants Brig to be back but you know, you'll just have to wait and see. There's a lot more to this story than what meets the eye! 

Stephie - I am so glad you think this story is good and I do try to write faster....but you know me, procrastinator of the century. 3 chapters a day?! Are you trying to kill me?! Yes, I think that's it. Yup, Brig is a wet cardboard box.... Remus can love ME!!!! hehehehe. Nah, Stef is evill.... Wow, I can't believe I'm writing you this review 2 months later! Besides, I read you everything that's going to happen in the future so you should know everything. =P SHhhH!!! 

Brig - Yes, your guy. ;) Yup, such a sweet speech. I loved it too... *giggles* nAh...it was okay...the best i could do. ;D I'll try to update quicker.... 

Ax - Poor Brig... *wipes away a tear* Don't worry, there's always the other couples to look forward to right? hehe.... 

SilverTears13 - Thank you muchOz!! I love reviews!!! Feedback is the best-t! 

Jess the Great - I know...very depressing. Thanks for the review! Don't be down...smile* More things to come in the future! 

DancinEvy - Stef is quite evil in the story. ;P So happy you think the story is awesome. Hehe. 

Anon - wow...a 10/10? I'm so flattered. *blushes* I'm not sure if I'll be able to add you into the story but I'll try... 

Anon - Thanks!!! Lookiess....another chapter! ;] 

THANKS AGAIN TO THE REVIEWERS!!!! *starts blowing kisses* Silly me. =D 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! WoOot woOot~!!! This is my New Year's gift to all the reviewers. Not bad right? ;D Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the absolute best! ;] This chapter is for Steph because if it wasn't for her, I probably would have procrastinated even more. Mad propz to her. ;D BEFORE I FORGET!!!!! You guys will probably want to kill me in the next chapter. Things aren't always what they seem to be. That's all I'm going to say.... -=X (Note: Chapters might be coming out even slower.... I know I'm moving snail slow. =T It's just that I haven't got that little bit of inspiration in the past couple of months. I can't write. Sometimes I want to give up but then I think about how far I've come.... Thanks to those who have stuck by so long. You guys mean the world to me. mwh*) 

*~*~* 

_Sirius Black was standing face to face with the woman he had been in love with sixteen years ago. The woman whom he still loved after all those years. He had a strong yearning to say so much to her but nothing came out of his mouth. She turned to walk away but he quickly grabbed her arm. _

__

_"Let go of me." She said coldly. She tried to wring her arm away from him but he was too strong for her._

__

_"Don't you remember who I am?" He asked._

__

_"No, I don't." She said firmly. He was shocked by her response that he loosened his grip. She took that opportunity to pull her arm away. "Leave me alone." She said before she ran and left him standing in the middle of Knockturn Alley, completely confused._

__

__What-t? Sirius sat up immediately. Beats of sweat were rolling down his face. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before he reopened them again. He glanced around his surroundings, and realized he wasn't in his dorm. He felt someone shift besides him and looked to the right. Bloody hell, he swore inwardly. Ginger was sleeping peacefully right next to him. Fuck, fuck fuck, was all that was running through his head. He wanted to bang his head against a wall or something hard so he could have amnesia and forget everything that happened last night. One thing led to another and he did not expect to have sex with Ginger. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing. His love life couldn't possibly get any worse. He quietly got up from the bed and put on his robe. He tiptoed towards the door so he wouldn't wake Ginger up. Just as he was he about to open the door to her room, she woke up. 

"Sirius?" She asked groggily. 

"Oh hey." He said. 

She sat up from the bed. "Where are you going?" 

"Back to my room." He said. 

"Oh." She said and stared at him. 

He didn't know what to say. "So...I'll be going now." 

"I won't tell your girlfriend about what happened last night." She said quietly. 

He sighed. "Thanks Gin. I really would appreciate it." 

"Can you close the door behind you when you leave?" She asked. 

"Sure." He said. He never felt more relieved at that moment. He had to go patch things up with Steph now. He walked out of Ginger's room and back to the Gryffindor common rooms. 

*~*~* 

Stephanie Valentine did not sleep well at all. She laid in bed the whole night thinking about what to say to Sirius the next day. Dawn finally came and she got up. She walked quietly out the room to the common room. No one was up yet. She sat down on one of the couches and closed her eyes. She was finally in the realm of dreams when she heard footsteps. She awoke and saw Sirius walking slowly back to the boys dorm. Where could he have gone, she thought to herself. 

"Sirius." She said. Sirius stopped and turned around. He seemed shock to see her sitting there. 

"Uh...hey." He said uncomfortably. 

"Where were you?" She asked. 

"The kitchen." He said sheepishly. 

"Oh." 

He walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Steph-" He started to say before she cut him off. 

"I'm sorry I was being so pissy before." She said. 

"I'm sorry too. I should have known that you were busy." He said. 

The two grinned at each other. He leaned over to give her a quick kiss. Steph felt like everything was going to be okay after all. 

*~*~* 

Sirius never felt more horrible than when he was lying to Steph. It took everything in him to blurt out his lie. He knew she couldn't find out about last night. It would kill her. But then again, if she found out that he lied to her, it would be even worse. He let out a heavy sigh. This was all going so wrong. 

*~*~* 

It had taken them some time to get to the Three Broomsticks. There was a bunch of people at Hogsmeade that weekend. Remus saw many 3rd years and above going into the Three Broomsticks. The Three Broomsticks was quite a popular place for it was the only place in Hogsmeade that had the delicious butterbeer everyone craved. Remus held the door open for Stef and the two went in. It was packed but they managed to find some seats in the corner. The noise level was extremely high. From the highly excited 3rd years that still had not gotten used to being at Hogsmeade to the usual excitement at the pub. However, Madam Rosmerta managed to get their orders in the busy crowd. 

"What would the two of you darlings like?" Madam Rosmerta asked warmly. She always had a warm smile on her. Maybe that was also another reason that business was so good at the Three Broomsticks. Her smile just made you feel at home and at ease. 

Remus turned towards Stef. "You order first. My treat today." 

Stef flushed a little. "Thank you. I'll take a butterbeer." 

"Same here." Remus added. 

Madam Rosmerta scribbled the orders on the pad. "You sure you don't want some pie with your butterbeer?" 

"It's okay." Stef replied. 

"Alrighty then. Two butterbeers coming right up." She said and disappeared into the crowd. 

Remus shook his head. "I don't know how she manages." 

"Yeah, I know. She's such a sweet lady too." Stef said. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began to drum her fingers on the table. 

"Am I that boring?" Remus asked with a playful glint in his eye. 

Stef quickly stopped doing that. "I- I didn't-" 

"I was just kidding." Remus said smiling. Their orders came, and the two sat in silence while sipping their butterbeer. 

Stef was contemplating whether or not she should tell Remus her secret. The secret that she had been hiding from practically everyone except Dumbledore and the professors. Dumbledore knew everything of course. "Remus?" She asked quietly. 

Remus looked up. "Yes?" He asked curiously. 

"I've been hiding something from all of you. But if I tell you, promise me you won't tell the others." She pleaded. 

"I won't." Remus replied. 

"Okay, I really don't know how to say this but I'm half werewolf." She blurted out. 

Remus' eyes widened a bit. "You're what?" 

"I'm half werewolf." She repeated. 

He looked at her in awe. Wow, he thought, he didn't know there was another werewolf at Hogwarts. He wasn't surprised that Stef didn't bother to tell anyone. After all, he was a werewolf too. He understood that it was not something to be proud of. It was actually cool that someone could share the same problems he did. 

"Do you transform?" He asked. 

"No, I don't. I only have to take a potion every month and then that's it." She explained. 

"You're lucky." Remus said bitterly. At least she didn't have to go through the pain of being locked in a house and transforming. She didn't have to experience the agony of it all. 

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all that pain." She said. 

"It's not your fault." He looked up and their eyes met. For some reason, he felt that he actually connected with someone for the first time. Someone who shared the same secret as him. It seemed like the perfect moment to kiss her so he did. He slowly leaned over the table and just as their lips were about to meet, he saw **_her_**. 

"BRIG!" He pulled back immediately, and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks before Stef could even ask what happened. 

*~*~* 

A/N: Ha...cliffhanger!!! ;] Hmm....I do realize this is one of the shortest chapters but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Sorry if it's so short. I would have wrote more but I'm saving all that up for the next chapter. Next chapter will definitely be much longer. =D Since I'm nice(Yes, I do think I'm nice!!!), I'll tell you something I shouldn't be... The dream that Sirius has is of the future... You just have to guess who the girl is.... It's kind of obvious... That scene will happen in a future chapter only it'll be from her point of view....but that's like another 10 chapters before I get to that part. It IS sixteen years later. I have to end a lot of other things... Like the whole James/Lily.... They're kind of boring now. Too damn happy!!! But I like them that way... Ladda Ladda La....I'm rambling on.... Review will you? *smiles* 

THANK YOU: 

Cai - Dragon Saviour - wow..... I didn't think this fic was that good. keke... glad you like it though! ;] 

Sarahpeach - yeah....i didn't think it was that confusing until some people pointed it to me. I would normally change it but there's just too much to change and I'm so lazy. =X 

Melanie Kingsley - your review made me so flattered. *blushes* thank you soO muchies! i will definitely keep writing! =D 

Eressa - sorry with the whole steph/stef.... but happy you enjoyed it! 

Ax - Hehehehehehe.....She's not dead? Hmmm.....maybe you should think that over again. *giggles evilly* Consider that a little hint from me.... I updated! Took me only a couple of months. lol. 

Steph - I finally updated!!!! Aren't you oh so proud of me? But you got most of the chapter over the phone so it's nothing new to you. You should feel special that you have these special privileges. kekeke.... when are you going to update that fic of yours? i'm dying to find out more things about draco/ginny!!! 

Lilyflower8602 - i'm writing~! weEeee.... um.... that's what you think. ;] 

the one and only Brig - i haven't heard from you in forever, grliE!!!! send me your new chapter whenever you can! yes, can you believe it? remus had to go to a shrink.... poor him. 

anon - yay.... almost a perfect score. good enough for me cuz i know this fic is actually far from perfect. i would change the whole thing if i could but aah....that's just wayy too time consuming. loook....they aren't broken up. :P 

Stef - dayyumzz.....took you long enough to read my fic! i was waiting for you. heheh. 

Eidyia - Yup the preview was a cliffie and guess what? the ending is a cliffie. mwah ha ha ha.....i'm soo evil. ;D aww....i'm so glad you like this fic! thank yoU! 

anon - here's another chapter! thanks for the review! =D 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A/N: I haven't been updating much. There's really no good excuse. I'm sorry to all that have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I tried to make it extra long for the 4 months I haven't updated. I'll TRY to write quicker but I'm not promising anything. Especially with SATs and AP exams. 

*~*~* 

Remus ran out of the Three Broomsticks and into the streets after Brig. He knew it was **her**. It had to be. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He quickly caught up with her. When he reached her, his whole body was shaking. He never felt this nervous before. His heart was caught in the middle of his throat. 

"Brig!" He exclaimed and tapped her on the back. 

She turned around and his heart fell. "I think you got the wrong person." The girl looked at him strangely, and walked away from him. 

His shoulders sag and his legs turned to jelly. He collapsed in the middle of Hogsmeade not caring that he was being the center of attention. He lost her. Again. He thought he was over her but obviously not. All that was on his mind was her. Why couldn't he move on? He had Stef. He knew she was at least somewhat interested in him or else she wouldn't be doing all of this for him. He really felt like giving up. What was the whole point of living if he couldn't have the one thing he wanted in his life? It wasn't much. It was _Brigitte_. The one and possibly the only girl he could ever love. 

*~*~* 

Lily Evans had gotten up extra early that morning. Even though, it was part of her job as the Head Girl to wake up every morning before the other students, she rarely did it. She wasn't exactly a rulebreaker but sleep was just too important. Besides, Professor McGonagall never said anything to her about it. Today, she was going with James to Hogsmeade again. Stephanie's birthday was coming up and she knew she needed a lot of time to find the perfect gift for her. She applied some natural makeup. Some blush here and there, white glittery eye shadow, and a slightly pinkish tinted lip gloss. She was satisfied. Finally. Taking one last glance at the mirror("Always stunning" it had said), she left the dorm room hoping that James was not late either. She went down to find Steph sitting on of the couches. James was no where to be seen. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Lily asked. They had both slept pretty late the night before talking about the whole Sirius situation. 

"Lily!!" Steph said happily. She was acting incredibly ecstatic for a girl that broke up with her boyfriend. 

"Steph? Are you okay? You're happy...." Lily trailed off. She eyed Steph curiously. Was she missing something? 

"Sirius and I are back together." Steph said grinning like she just won the Wizard lottery. "We talked and we figured out our misunderstandings." 

"Wow. This is all too sudden for me to even absorb." Lily said in awe. She was very happy for Steph but everything just seemed to be coming at her. 

Steph laughed lightly. "It's okay. I was just sitting here absorbing everything before you came down. Hard to believe." 

Lily nodded. "I'm really happy for you guys." 

"Me too." Steph said smiling brightly. 

"If your smile gets any bigger, I don't think we'll be needing the sun." Lily chuckled. 

Steph just continued grinning like an idiot. "I feel so stupid but I don't think I have been happier than before." She giggled. "You probably think I'm silly?" 

Lily shook her head. "No, it's actually understandable. Love does cause people to do strange things." 

The two continued talking and laughing for a little while before James came down the boys dorm room. His hair was a mess as usual and he was walking wobbly down the stairs like a drunk. 

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "What took you so long?" 

"I couldn't wake up." He replied drowsily and yawned. "This is way too early in the morning for me to function properly." 

"Where are you guys going so early?" Steph asked with a raise of an eyebrow. 

"Hogsmeade." Lily replied. 

"For what?" 

"None of your business." Lily said. "Let's go, James." James nodded but his eyes were closed. 

"Isn't it a little early?" Steph asked curiously. 

"No, of course not." Lily said unconvincingly. 

"Lily....can we go later?" James complained. "I want to go back to bed." 

"JAMES POTTER! YOU BETTER WAKE UP THIS SECOND!" Lily said loudly which caused him to open his eyes and Steph to cover her ears.   


"I think you just woke up the whole house." Steph stated. "Just let the poor boy sleep, Lils. What is so important at Hogsmeade anyway?" 

"That's for me to know only." Lily replied. "Besides, he promised me that he would go with me and he is not going to back out. I won't allow it!" She stressed the last line towards him. 

"Wow. Now I know who is the dominant one in the relationship." Steph gave a small laugh. 

James groaned. "Fine. Let's go. Bye Steph." 

Lily and James left the common room with Lily basically dragging him out. It was a funny sight to see James Potter being in control under a girl nonetheless. Once they had reached Hogsmeade, James grabbed ahold of her and planted a kiss on her lips, leaving her dizzy. 

"Morning." He mumbled. 

"Finally awake?" Lily asked. 

"How could I not with you screaming in my ear before?" He teased. 

"Hey!" She slapped him on the arm but he caught it and pulled her close to him. 

She looked up to meet his chocolate brown eyes. Her heart melted. The happy glint in his eyes made her heart fluttered. She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips lingering a bit longer than she should. When their lips separated, he had a silly grin and she mirrored it. 

"I think we should go?" He asked. 

"I wish we could stay here like this." 

"Me too." He smirked. 

"So where should we start?" She asked. 

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Let's just browse around?" 

"Okay. That's a good idea. Maybe I'll find something Steph will like in one of the shops." She replied. 

She took his hand and held it. They walked around for hours looking at all the different shops at Hogsmeade before coming to the final store. 

"This is it." She said. "I really hope I find something here for her." 

"Me too." He grumbled. "I'm tired of walking around." 

"Aw...Jamesy is tired." Lily teased. 

"Shuddup." He said. "I'm hungry." 

"Jamesy poo's tummy is hungry?" She continued. 

He sighed. "I'm too hungry to argue." 

"I'm sorry." She said seriously. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks after this shop, okay?" 

"Fine." He said reluctantly. 

They went into the shop and Lily immediately fell in love with it. This was the perfect store. She knew she would be able to find something for Steph here. After all, Steph loved jewelry with a passion. She could almost be said obsessed over jewelry. She browsed around the store with James in back of her the whole time. Suddenly, she saw _it. _It was the prettiest ring she had ever seen. There were two stars carved into the ring and diamonds surrounded it. She asked the witch behind the counter if she could take look. The store owner took it out from the glass shelf. 

"You're going to get that for Steph?" James asked. 

Lily shot him a look. "No! I like it." 

"Then get it." He said impatiently. 

"Never mind." She said annoyed and gave the ring back to the witch. She turned around to face James but found him staring around the store with a bored expression. Her heart dropped a little. She was hoping he would say something along the lines of, "I'll get you that ring" when she pointed out the ring to him. Instead, his reaction was the opposite of what she expected. Finally, she spotted a necklace that Steph would love. She paid quickly and left the shop. She was quiet during the walk to the Three Broomsticks. James with his grumbling stomach finally noticed it. 

"You okay, Lils?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." She lied. 

"I told you we should have grabbed something to eat first." He said. 

She simply nodded, and they continued their walk in silence. It left James confused but he shrugged it away. With women, it was probably PMS, he thought to himself. 

*~*~* 

Stef found Remus in the middle of the streets sitting there. She sighed irritably. It was _always_ about Brigitte. When was he going to get over that whore? She had been gone for months, and he was still moping over her. Every time Stef thought about it, anger would go through her body. I must keep trying, she thought, I'm so close. I can't give up now. She walked quickly over to him and bent down to meet his gaze. 

"Rem?" She asked. 

"I lost her." He mumbled, looking despond. 

"Remus, she's been gone for months." She said. 

He looked into her eyes. "It's just that I...I thought she might be still out there. I always have this feeling that she's still alive." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault she's gone. I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm sorry I ruined our date." He shook his head. "I don't know why you still want to be with me. I'm broken." 

"I'm here because I care." She said quietly. 

He pulled her into his arms, and they sat in the middle of Hogsmeade hugging each other. Stef could have cared less. As long as she was in his arms, she thought happily. Maybe things were finally changing for the best. 

*~*~* 

A/N: You know something? I've been working on this chapter ever since December. I stopped for 3 months not even bothering to update. I was going to post it really quick but I got caught up. Again. Reviewers, you guys are unbelievable. You guys make me want to cry. =*] 

Sugarquill: So many people are confused with Stef and Steph. I was thinking about changing Stef's name but then I would have to go all the way back. Happy very belated new year. 

Anon: this is MY story. If I feel like doing this, it's MY choice. 

Josalyn14hpfreak: kekeke. I love you too. Cliffies are evil but I think they're the best. ;] 

*Brigie*: I'm sorry, it's not really you....but next time maybe? LOLZ. I can't wait to read more of YOUR story. Steve MUST die. SoOn too. 

X-woman: thanks! =D 

StEpH: nope, you're not the first to review. Are you happy I finally updated after 4 freaking months? 

Very Pissed Steph: Don't be pissed. This chapter is out. The next one should be coming out soon...right. With me, you never know. 

Angery and anonymous: aww, i'm sorry. I like cliffies. It keeps the readers going for more. ;D well now you know it was all a fluke. 

Brig: Seee...the next chapter is out. Aren't you proud? 

Anonymous: hahaa. Here's the chapter, just for yoU! 

Imlosnoches: I still remember you as being one of my earliest reviewers. Thanks for reviewing. ;] 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N: I'm going to fast forward a bit so we can finally get this story moving. There is so much in store for this story that I don't even know where to begin! Just read and review, that's all I'm asking. Um...before I forget, if you decide to kill me by the end of this chapter, I'm not THAT evil, I just have a evil mind. LoLz. (This is basically a whole Lily and James chappy. I miss writing about them.) 

*~*~* 

A month had gone by peacefully. Lily and James were more in love than ever before. The incident at the jewelry shop was long forgotten. Sirius and Steph were in their own honeymoon world where it consisted of only snogging and more snogging. Sirius had to go through every day with a guilty conscience. He wanted to tell Steph so badly about the whole Ginger incident, but he knew their relationship would be over in a millisecond. Little did he know, the truth always came out. Remus and Stef were slowly building the foundation to their relationship. They went on dates, and occasionally shared a kiss here and there. Remus wanted to take it slow, and Stef didn't mind as long as she had him in her grasps. The three couples were basically doing good. Or so they thought. 

The three girls were getting ready for a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw one Saturday morning. They also were picking out outfits for the victory party. Everyone knew that Gryffindor was going to kick some major ass. Ravenclaw, clearly, did not have any skilled members on their team. 

"What do you think?" Steph asked, holding up a revealing red halter. 

"Thinking about giving something to Sirius?" Lily asked with a raise of her eyebrow. 

Steph blushed a little. "No-o." She stammered. 

Lily gasped. "YOU WERE?!" 

"No, I wasn't thinking about it." Steph said defensively, "What do you think, Stef? Should I wear it?" 

Stef nodded. "Definitely. Looks good. Should I wear this?" She asked, holding up a white shirt with flowery designs over it. 

"Not bad." Lily said. 

"Steph?" Stef asked. 

"I like it. Remus will be impressed." Steph replied with a wink. 

The three girls spent another hour figuring out their apparel and make up for the party before going down to the Quidditch Pitch to cheer on the guys. When they got there, most of the Hogwarts students were already there either cheering or booing at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. The game was about to begin. 

"Do you see Remus?" Stef asked. 

"Yeah, I think I see him and Sirius. Right there." Steph pointed out to the two Gryffindor beaters. 

Lily was busy waving to James. She blew him a kiss for good luck just before Madame Bloom blew the whistle for the game to begin. It was an exciting game like any Quidditch game but definitely did not compare to the times Gryffindor versed Slytherin. The atmosphere during those times were filled with tension and excitement. Lily was looking out for the snitch so James could end the game already. She couldn't wait to be in his arms for the after party. 

"This is taking too long." Lily whined. 

"Be patient, Lils. James is going to win this game like always." Steph said. 

Suddenly, there was a spot of gold in the distance. James had taken notice of it and quickly raced through the pitch for the snitch. He was almost there before _it_ happened. It happened so quickly before anyone could react. The bludger hit him straight to the side of his head, and blackness engulfed him. He began to fall, and all through the crowds, people were either screaming for help or staring in amazement. Lily's stomach fell with him. She sat there in shock before snapping out of it. Neither Steph or Stef could stop her before she ran down to where the rest of the team was. Her heart was thumping a mile a minute. He's going to be okay, she kept on reassuring herself as she ran down the steps. When she got to where he was, the whole team was already surrounding him. 

"Is he okay?" Lily asked Sirius who let her in to see him. Her whole body was shaking with fear. 

All Sirius could do was shake his head. Lily felt her legs giving way and before she knew it, she fell into darkness. 

*~*~* 

"....they going to be okay?" 

Lily's eyes fluttered open and found five pairs of eyes staring at her. 

"Lily!" Steph exclaimed. "You're awake!" 

"What happened?" She asked. Her head was pounding, and she felt really weak. 

"You fainted." Sirius said. 

"Oh." 

Then it hit her. JAMES! 

"What about James?" She quickly sat up. 

"He's going to be okay." Remus reassured her. "But..." 

"But?" She was almost scared to ask. 

"There's some blood clot in his head due to the bludger." He said slowly. 

"What does that mean?" Lily asked worriedly. 

"It means he might have permanent amnesia." Stef finished for him. 

Lily felt her heart drop. "Amnesia?" She asked meekly. 

"I'm so sorry, Lils." Steph said. She didn't know what to say to Lily. 

"Why-y?" Lily asked as the tears came down her eyes. 

"Don't lose hope, Lily. Madame Keller said there is a good chance he could recover from it." Sirius said. 

"How long though?" Lily asked. 

"We don't know. That's the problem." Sirius said quietly. 

"Can I visit him?" 

"Yeah, he's in the next room." Steph said and helped Lily to get up from her bed. 

Lily found James lying in the hospital bed placidly. The others had left to give the couple some alone time. She stared at him, and the tears started again. She held his hand and cried to herself. Was he able to hear her? Was he able to hear that her heart was breaking at the sight of him hurt? She lifted her tear stained face to look at him. There was a bandage around his head. She touched it lightly hoping somehow he would wake up. She sat at the hospital wing with James for the rest of the night. Madame Keller had come in to check up on him sometime during the night. She did not tell Lily to go back to her common room. She knew how hard it was to see someone you love get hurt. 

*~*~* 

The next morning, Lily woke up due to shifting on the bed. Her head shot up to meet a confused looking James. She hadn't even realized that she fell asleep. 

"James!" She exclaimed. 

James try to pull his hand away from her. She had been clutching to it for the whole night. "Who are you?" He asked. 

Lily felt her whole world spin. Who was she? How could he even ask her that? "You-u don't remember me?" 

He shook his head. "Am I supposed to know you?" 

That question blew her mind. She couldn't think. She felt the room spinning, and everything was going out of control again. "Are you okay?" He asked while looking at her weirdly. One simple question brought her back. 

"I'm Lily." She said and gave him her hand to shake, as if they were meeting for the first time. 

He took it and shook it briefly before letting go. "Are you a friend?" 

"You could definitely say that." Lily replied forcing a smile on her face. Inside, her heart was breaking. He didn't remember her. She knew that Remus had told her yesterday that he was going to have amnesia, but she didn't think he would forget her. 

Madame Keller came in before she could say anything else to him. "How long was he awake?" 

"Just a few minutes ago." Lily said. 

"I'm going to have to tell you to leave. He needs a thorough check up." Madame Keller said sternly. 

"Okay, I understand." Lily got up from the chair and left the room, but not before turning back to look at James. Too bad he wasn't looking at her. 

*~*~* 

A few days went by and James was released out of the hospital wing. By then, the whole school had found out that he had gotten amnesia. Many girls that were in his little fan club took this as an opportunity. Lily had not told him that she was his girlfriend yet. She didn't want to throw it at him, and expect him to love her like he used to because he was different now. Girls from all the houses would be surrounding him day and night. Each flirting nonstop with him. Lily had wanted to march up so many times and just tell them off, but she restrained herself. She kept her distance but she watched him whenever she got the chance. She didn't realize that by doing that, she only distanced herself even more from him. 

"Are you ever going to tell him that you're his girlfriend?" Steph asked irritably. She was annoyed that Lily had not taken action yet. So many girls were flaunting themselves at him everyday. It was getting extremely nauseating to see her best friend's boyfriend being treated like a piece of good meat. 

"I am. Tonight." Lily said simply. 

"So that's why you're getting all dressed up." Steph stated. 

"What do you think?" Lily asked as if it was the most palpable thing. 

"No wonder." 

"I told him to meet me eight o'clock up in the Astronomy Tower." 

"The Astronomy Tower?" Steph teased. 

"Yes, the Astronomy Tower." Lily said smiling. 

"Sounds good to me." 

Lily laughed lightly. "I'm going to go now. See you tonight." 

"You mean tomorrow morning." Steph corrected her. "Have fun." 

"I will." Lily giggled like a excited little girl. 

Lily walked out the Gryffindor common room, humming a song she had heard recently, along the way. She was about to round a corner when she heard some voices that sounded awfully familiar. She took a peek and saw that it was James with a girl. The girl's back was faced towards Lily. 

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked. 

"Why, of course, James." The girl replied coyly. 

Lily's heart was pounding. She knew that flirtatious voice. It had to belong to Natasha Wellings. Natasha was the biggest flirt in Hogwarts. It was no secret that she always had her eye on James. It was just that James never had his eyes on her. But now, it was different. _Very_ different. Lily was sure they could hear the pounding of her heart a mile away. I am not going to break down, she told herself, this is all a mistake. It had to be. James couldn't be going out with another girl. She came out of the corner, and began to walk towards him but not before seeing that James was about to kiss the _whore_. She cleared her throat as calmly as she could. James turned around, and so did Natasha. Natasha was smiling smugly at Lily. James had an annoyed impression on his face. 

Lily did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him. 

"Bloody hell. What was that for?" He asked in shock. 

She felt her voice crack. "What was **that** for? You're asking me?" 

"Look, I don't know what is your problem. Are you going nutters?" He asked, and looked at her as if she was crazy. 

That did it. She broke down. "How could you? You...you..." She couldn't even finish her sentence because the tears wouldn't stop. 

"Um...I'm going to go now." Natasha cut in. "I'll see you tomorrow, James." She smiled coyly at him. Lily was on the brink of insanity. 

"Wait, don't leave me with her." He tilted his head towards Lily. 

"I think you guys have some things to discuss." Natasha said. "Good-bye." She leaned in to give him a kiss on his lips, and walked down the corridor. 

"I was your girlfriend, James." Lily said quietly. 

"Do you know how many girls have said that to me in the past two weeks?" James asked. 

"I was, whether or not you believe it." Lily stated. "I understand you're not what you used to be. That's why I didn't pounce on you the minute you came back." 

"Well that was then, this is now. I don't remember my past so why should I dwell on something that doesn't even exist in my mind." James retorted. 

"I guess you have your reasons." Lily said sadly. She felt like giving up. It was useless. 

"So is this conversation over? Can I go now?" James exasperated. 

"Now it is." She said and reached up to give him one last kiss. She ran down the hall after that. It was so fast that he didn't get to pull away but it left tingles going through his body. He pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on his hot date with Natasha. As he walked back to the common room, he put his hand into the pockets of his robe. He felt a velvet box and took it out. He opened it, and saw a ring. Two stars and surrounding them were diamonds. Where did that come from? How could he have not known it was there? And why was his head hurting all of a sudden at the sight of the ring? 

*~*~* 

A/N: I was going to let Lily and James be happy, but misery loves company. Expect the next couple of chapters to be DRAMA FILLED. This is one fic that does not lack it. Natasha will be in this fic for a little while... Not sure if I want things to be permanent. ;] KEKEKE. I'm not going to give away my WHOLE plot that easily. Oh, and you didn't think I would let Steph and Sirius be happy happy all the way right? Expect the unexpected. But don't worry, I won't let you guys down. You won't be disappointed in the end. This fic is far from ending. I have so much to write about. That's why I'm going to try to update as much as I can and TRY to end this fic before I go off to college next year. Yes, I'm so old. To think I was only in 8th grade when I fell in love with the Harry Potter series. Three years go by so quickly. =*] 


End file.
